Recuerdas cuando
by mariiana
Summary: Ella es Ginny, casada y aburrida; él es Harry, soltero y solo. Ellos son Ron y Hermione, un par de testarudos que terminaron por idiotas. Este es el destino que quiere revivir un amor, que de hecho, nunca murió.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todo, incluida mi admiración hasta el día que me muera, y si, la idolatro. Sin fines de lucro y saben el resto.

**Capítulo 1: Nada es para siempre.**

Ella lo vio y se enamoro…Él se dio cuenta cinco años después.

Ella estuvo a punto de morir…Él la salvo.

Ella le robó su primer beso…Él correspondió.

Ella quiso luchar a su lado…Él la alejo

Dicen por ahí que el primer beso es difícil de olvidar, pero a pesar de ser difícil se puede lograr…Sin embargo olvidar el primer amor es, ciertamente, imposible.

_. . . ._

_11 de Agosto 1998_

Una pecosa naricita se asomo por encima de un redondo pastel decorado con fresas, obra de su madre, y con su boca entreabierta soplaba unas velas encantadas que nunca terminarían de apagarse.

-Me rindo.- Ginny Weasley, con su larga cabellera anaranjada meneaba la cabeza al tiempo que veía acusadoramente a George.- ¿No crees que el hechizo a mis velas fue demasiado?

-Tienes que soplar diecisiete veces.- George se encogió de hombros. Harry Potter y Ron Weasley soltaron una carcajada ante la cara de Ginny. -Es un homenaje a tus logros, entras a tu último año y te conviertes en una ciudadana mayor de edad.

-¡Oh, George!- Molly Weasley intervino.- Ginny, querida, tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos. Felicidades.

-Por Ginny.- El señor Weasley levantó su cerveza de mantequilla y todos los presentes corearon con el 'por Ginny'.

Su último año comenzaría en unas semanas y a pesar de no ser la época más feliz de su vida por la guerra del pasado creía fervorosamente que de ahí en adelante todo sería perfecto, no más miedos ni perdidas, no más caprichos o peleas estúpidas con su novio y no más necesidad de esconderle al mundo que lo amaba.

No podía pedir más por su cumpleaños número diecisiete. Tenía a su familia a su lado, un sobrino y una sobrina nueva, Teddy y Victorie, un novio maravilloso y había risas a su alrededor.

El dolor estaba pero las heridas poco a poco iban sanando.

-Te veo afuera.- Una cálida mano la sujeto de la cintura al tiempo que su ronca voz susurraba en su oído.

Ginny sonrió y se escabulló de entre la gente.

Cinco minutos después estaba en el jardín trasero de la Madriguera pero no había rastro de Harry.- ¿No me hará esperar señor Potter?

Un beso en su oído derecho y una pequeña mordida respondió a su pregunta.- No lo haré.

-¿Recuerdas que cuando cumplí tu edad no sabías que regalarme?

Ginny enrojeció.-Lo recuerdo.

-Fue el mejor regalo de mi vida.-Harry recargó su barbilla en el hueco del cuello de Ginny y respiro nervioso.-Pero me dejaste desarmado. Nada puede superar ese regalo.

Una risa cantarina salió de la garganta de Ginny ante el coqueteo de su novio.-Tu regalo es hermoso.- Ginny se refería al momento que estaban compartiendo, a la sensación de estar protegida entre sus brazos y a los besos que estaba depositando en su cuello, pero también hablaba de una hermosa gargantilla con un zafiro incrustado.

-No es suficiente.-Harry beso su nuca con cariño.-Así que te tengo una propuesta.

Ginny se giro en sus brazos para verlo de frente. -Suéltala. Te escucho.

-Haré lo que quieras.-Harry le guiñó un ojo.-Siempre y cuando no sea demasiado lascivo.

Una sonrisita caprichosa se formo en la pelirroja.- Dejaste bastante claro el tema de que tendremos sexo solo después de que termine la escuela hace unos días. Pero entiendo. ¿Lo qué sea?

-Lo que sea.- Harry entrelazo su mano con la de ella.-Lo prometo.

-No importa que sea estúpido.

-No importa.- Harry estaba intrigado. Tal vez 'lo que sea' era peligroso.

-¿Y permanente?- Ginny enarcó una ceja.

-Permanen…

-Voy por mi abrigo.-Tres segundos después se esfumo de sus brazos dejándolo con una intriga que le consumía el estomago.

Harry se rasco la cabeza, Ginny era algo alocada y eso era lo que amaba de ella pero no podía negarse que ser víctima de su última locura le estaba dando algo de pánico.

-¿Y?- Unas risas lo sacaron de su temor. Al girarse descubrió a sus dos mejores amigos.

-¿No entiendo?- Harry se hizo el desentendido.

-¿A dónde irán? Ginny subió como loca por su abrigo.-Ron le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.- Y, ¿A hacer qué?

-¡Ronald!- Hermione le apretó el brazo.-No te interesa el qué, solo el dónde.

-Me preocupa el qué.- Ron la miro enfadado.- Es mi hermana.

-Hermione es como mi hermana.- Harry lo observó furtivamente. _Touché._

Hermione rió y lo observó con ternura.

-Si, pero los dos somos mayores.- Ron se defendió.

-Ginny cumplió diecisiete ¿recuerdas?- Hermione formó una sonrisita en su cara. Realmente estaba feliz por Harry y sabía como estaba de hormonal su mejor amiga.

-Gracias por ayudarme.- Ron gruñó por lo bajo.

-Despreocúpate.- Harry rió.-A diferencia de ustedes…esperaremos.-Harry se sintió incomodo de momento.

Ron soltó el aire contenido.-Bien, entonces ¿a dónde irán?

-No es de tu incumbencia, hermanito.-Una segunda melena pelirroja apareció en la escena.-Pero no saldremos de Londres.

-Qué se diviertan.- Hermione les sonrió feliz.

-Pero…-Ron vio como entrelazaban las manos y, a pesar de ser celoso supo que no podía estar con alguien mejor que su mejor amigo.

-Adiós, Ron.-Ginny besó a Harry solo para incomodar a su hermano.-Quiero ir a Londres, mágico.-Harry obedeció y saco su varita sin girarse hacia atrás, realmente no quería ver la cara de disgusto de Ron.

Recorrieron las calles, compraron tonterías, tomaron un chocolate caliente y por último se cumplió el caprichito de Ginny…

Harry quiso no hacerlo pero lo había prometido y su novia era bastante hábil, no supo como ni cuando pero de pronto se encontraba a mitad de un hotel recorriendo su hombro desnudo con las yemas de sus dedos, lentamente como si la quemará, depositó un beso en el y suspiró.

-Te amo.- Otro beso en su hombro y sintió su sonrisa en su cuello.

-¿Te gustó?- Ginny besó el antebrazo de Harry.

Observaba y sonreía, besaba y volvía al principio.

-Si es tan perfecto y sexy como el tuyo si.-Harry la abrazo.-Pero ¿Por qué una snitch?

-Me gusta el quidditch, a ti también, nos une.- Ginny se encogió de hombros.- Y tienen nuestras iniciales.

-Con permanente no me imagine que hablarás de un tatuaje.- Harry rió.-Pero nunca acabarás de sorprenderme.

-Eso espero.-Otro beso, esta vez en sus labios.-Notaste que entre más cerca estamos esto,- Ginny beso de nuevo el lugar en dónde estaba el tatuaje de una pequeña snitch.-más se mueve.-Tras encontrar la boca de su novio se aferró a su cuello.

Harry la abrazó por la cintura, sabía que buscaba, y le era difícil, por no decir imposible controlarse, pero hacerlo sería traicionar a la familia que le había adoptado desde el primer instante.-Ginny…

-Harry, ahora no.-La pelirroja hábilmente unió sus tobillos detrás de la espalda de Harry. Lo tenía apresado y no se lo dejaría tan fácil. Notó con orgullo su regalo de cumpleaños aleteando en el hombro de su novio.

Harry tomó aire.

Nunca antes habían llegado a una posición similar, cuando mencionó la palabra hotel debió haberse negado. Podían ver sus tatuajes en un lugar más público.-Ginny…

-Cierra la boca.

-No pasará nada, no importa que intentes.- Harry rió entre dientes al sentir los brazos de Ginny soltarlo un poco. Ni siquiera el se creía esa mentira, pero debía intentarlo.

-¿Cuándo nos casaremos?- Ginny lo miro a los ojos.

Harry acaricio la punta de su nariz con su dedo índice. -Debes terminar la escuela.

-No puedo prometer que no tentarte en un año. Es mucho tiempo.- Ginny se levantó emberrinchada, pero en el fondo amaba que su novio fuera fiel a sus promesas.

-Prometo no ceder ante tus insinuaciones y, recuerda que las vacaciones serán tú único tiempo para seducirme.- Harry le abrazo, más que nada agradecido porque no armará una pelea.- Tan solo te pido algo.

-¿Si?-Ginny se colocaba su abrigo fingiendo desinterés.

-Ten piedad de mí.- Harry le beso la cabeza.-Por favor.

Ginny rió, si lo amaba y ella pensaba que nada cambiará eso.

_. . . ._

Medio año después se dio cuenta que los sueños y la realidad son muy diferentes.

Al entrar a Hogwarts dejo de ser Ginny Weasley para convertirse en 'la novia de Harry Potter'

…Su ego le gano a su amor o simplemente, el querer ser tan solo Ginny la dejo sin el Potter. Hermione y su testarudez la hizo perder los estribos con su hermano, y el no escuchar es peor que la más cruda verdad.

Por una cosa o por otra las relaciones se desgastaron, las peleas lastimaron y las palabras terminaron el problema.

No más parejas, no más amor. Si más independencia.

Nada es para siempre.

Todo ciclo termina.

Todo lo que sube baja.

Todo lo que se va…en algún momento _regresa_.

_. . . ._

**Regreso con un Harry&Ginny. **

**Mi primer fanfic de ellos les gusto y espero que este igualmente les agrade. **

**¿El fic inicia con el pie derecho o con el izquierdo?**

**Ustedes díganmelo (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todo, incluida mi admiración hasta el día que me muera, y la idolatro. Sin fines de lucro y saben el resto.

Les dedico este capitulo a todas las personas que me dejaron un review en el capítulo pasado, MUCHAS GRACIAS por el apoyo. Los quiero.

**Capítulo 2: Concepto de felicidad**

Si no sigues el camino que el destino te tenía preparado no serás feliz y nunca lo serás hasta que lo sigas.

. . . .

_2005_

_19 de Octubre_

Es increíble como cosas tan simples como un par de ojos cerrados y un cabello alborotado pueden hacerte sonreír.

-¿James? Cielo, despierta.- Ginny empujó levemente el bracito de su unigénito. –Es hora de irnos.

-Mañana puedes recogerlo.- Hermione le sonrió desde la puerta de su propia recamara.- No me pasará nada por dormir en el sofá, además lo adoro y quiero felicitarlo.

-No es conveniente. Somos sus padres y mañana cumple años.-Una tercera voz se hizo presente y movió a Ginny.-Yo lo cargo.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Frente a ella estaba el único defecto tangible y notorio de su mejor amiga, su marido Robert Danes.

A los ojos de Hermione no era una mala persona, tan solo estaba un poco amargado, y con razones; no podía discutirlo ya que Ginny tampoco era la misma pequeña risueña de Hogwarts pero cuando él quería, podía ser muy irritante con su esposa, hijo y quien fuera que se acercará.

-Tan solo digo que no hay problema.- Hermione se encogió de hombros. Ginny le lanzó una mirada de disculpa.- Además tendrá su fiesta con los Weasley.

-Es mi hijo, me siento más seguro si duerme en mi casa.- La pelea estaba ganada porque lo tomo en brazos y se plantó enfrente de la puerta. Hermione se movió desbloqueando la salida y sonrió con notoria hipocresía.

-Tú ganas, como siempre.

-Hasta luego, Granger.- Robert se acomodó a su hijo en los brazos y se despidió de mala gana.- Ginny.

-Gracias por todo, Hermione.- Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione al tiempo que susurraba.- Está insoportable.

-No importa.- Hermione rió por lo bajo.- Creo que si estaré sola saldré con Viktor.

-Me alegró.- Ginny sonrió de lado.- Y me largo para que te arregles. ¿Segura que no irás mañana?

-No necesitas discusiones en el cumpleaños de tu hijo. Ronald es su tío y yo no puedo hacer nada. Luego le daré su regalo.- Hermione le sonrió con sinceridad.- Regresen cuando quieras. Tú y James.

-Lo haré.- Ginny rió ante la honestidad. Guardó unos segundos silencio.- No has visto a Ron, puede que se comporte…

-Por favor,- Hermione la miro suplicante.- No es la ocasión adecuada para explotar.

-Tienes razón.- Ginny sonrió algo desganada.

Respetaba que se hubieran separado como su amiga lo hizo y no preguntó más allá de lo necesario con Harry y ella; pero por desgracia, su hermano y su amiga eran importantes en su vida y, por consiguiente, en la de su hijo.

-Adiós, Ginny.

-Adiós.-Ginny alcanzó a su esposo y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Suspiro. Lo había intentado al menos.

Veinte minutos más tarde llegaban a su casa, la cuál estaba ubicada en el Londres mágico de clase media alta, era una colonia totalmente mágica y agradable.

Ginny tomó a su hijo en brazos y una vez que le arropo le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.- Te amo.

La calidez de su piel en sus labios le provoco vértigo, amaba a su hijo por encima de todas las cosas pero eso no hacía más fácil su matrimonio. Encendió una lámpara con su varita para que no quedará totalmente a oscuras si James despertaba y salió.

El largo pasillo alfombrado que conducía a su recamará se le hizo eterno. La casa tenía cuatro recamaras y tan solo ocupaban dos, las otras tenía juguetes de James y muebles, también una sala bien decorada pero más aburrida que nada. Por eso se le hacía tan largo, era inútil y solitario.

Se introdujo en su recamara y al ver el baño iluminado se dispuso a ponerse el pijama.

Cenar con Hermione la divertía pero si Robert entraba en el plan, la cansaba, ya que él y su amiga no congeniaban en mil aspectos.

-Es muy temprano como para que duermas.- Robert salió del baño y, a pesar de su afirmación también tenía ropa para dormir.

-Hmm.- El sonido le dio a entender que no estaba de acuerdo.

Ginny lo observó y después se metió a la cama, se acomodó y se dio la vuelta para dormir. Cinco minutos después, tal y como lo imaginaba, Robert estaba buscando su cuerpo por entre las sábanas. Lo ignoro. Una mordida en su hombro derecho, demasiado fuerte como para ser un cariño la logro mover.

-Auch.- Ginny se quejó y se alejo al borde de la cama.

-Es curioso.- Robert habló en un susurro sugerente.

Ginny se sentó en la cama, lo había logrado. Estaba despierta y enojada.- ¿Qué?

-Te duele una mordida.

-No eres cariñoso, más bien agresivo.- Ginny se excusó y rodo los ojos.

Una risa de su marido la hizo enarcar una ceja.- Si soportas un tatuaje, ¿qué mas da una mordidita?

Por instinto Ginny se tocó el hombro, una mueca divertida se formo en su cara.- Muy curioso diría yo.

-Eres insufrible, Ginevra.- Robert bufó molesto.

-Tú sacaste el tema.- Ginny negó con la cabeza. Ella no tenía la culpa.

-¿Podrías borrarlo?-La pregunta fue más bien un intento de orden.

-Tiene un hechizo.- Ginny se encogió de hombros.-Lo lamento.

-¿Disimularlo?

Ginny rodó los ojos. La estaba haciendo sentir levemente culpable.- Lo hago, siempre. Hoy lo olvidé.

Robert la ignoró y fue quien se giro para dormir.-Buenas noches.

-No entiendo porque me despertaste.- Ginny se giro molesta pero no hizo nada para pelearse.

-¿Sabes?-Robert la atrajo una vez más.

-No lo sé.- Ginny medio lo abrazo, no supo si fue por culpa o por frío.

-Te amo.- Robert apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Ginny y le dio un beso.

-Yo también, pero estoy cansada. De verdad cansada.

. . .

Un periódico es suficiente para que la cara de una mujer cambie.

Una esquina, dos gruesas puertas de roble, un montón de cubículos y una puerta con letras doradas lograron que Hermione Granger sonriera de lado al llegar a su destino.

Ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la puerta y abrió. -¿Con qué nuevo director de la Oficina de Aurores?

-Los periódicos del día veinte no han terminado de imprimirse y tú ya te enteraste.- Harry le sonrió a modo de saludo.

-¡Ingrato!- Hermione se sentó frente a su mejor amigo.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Me dijiste ayer que estarías ocupada. ¿Lo recuerdas?- Harry enarcó una ceja. –Además estuve todo el día con Teddy.- Fue una disculpa más que una excusa pero ese niño era muy importante en su vida y, algunas noches dejaba a Andromeda descansar y se lo llevaba a su casa.

Además, con Hermione el estar ocupada era como una clave para _'veré a Ginny Weasley'_ y por esto, Harry ni se molesto en intentar saber dónde estaba o que hacía.

-No lo menciones.- Hermione rodó los ojos.-Los búlgaros pueden ser muy pesados.

-¿Viktor Krum?- Harry rió con ganas.- ¿De nuevo?

-Lo dices como si hubiéramos salido diez veces.- Hermione movió su mano restándole importancia.- ¿Y que se siente ser jefe?

-Desearía tener menos trabajo.- Harry se talló los ojos verdes detrás de las gafas.- Pero no es así.

-Deberíamos salir.- Hermione lo observó seriamente.- Te presentaré a alguien y yo iré con Viktor, te hará bien divertirte.

-Supongo.- Harry se encogió de hombros no muy excitado por la invitación. Esa salida había ocurrido anteriormente y lo único que cambiaba era su acompañante.- En algo tengo que gastar mi dinero.

-Claro. Como tienes el banco repleto y una mansión en Godric's Hollow ya no sabes que hacer con tantos galeones.- Hermione le devolvió el sarcasmo.

-Saldremos pero no me presentarás a alguien. Yo elegiré a mi pareja. ¿Contenta?- Harry cedió.

-Nunca fui desdichada.- Hermione le sonrió.

-¿Y cómo está?- Harry la miro detenidamente como leyendo su mente temiendo que le mintiera.

-Desdichada y algo hastiada de su vida.- Hermione torció los labios. Era una costumbre que preguntará por Ginny y después no la mencionará varios meses, a veces, ella hacía lo mismo cuando se trataba de Ronald.- Más delgada que la vez anterior.

-Ah.-No más y no menos. Hermione lo miro fijamente a los ojos, su mirada gritaba su preocupación a pesar de que su boca fingía desinterés.

-Me preocupa un poco.- Hermione trato de alargar la conversación. La desesperaba su actitud.

-Ayúdala.- Harry abrió una carpeta y fingió leer entre líneas. Hubo unos largos segundos de silencio, quería dejar pasar el tema.- ¿La cooperación mágica con Alemania está bien?

-Claro.- Hermione rodó los ojos. Y ahí iba de nuevo, ¡A esconderse en el trabajo!

- Greyback puede estar ahí, o en Bélgica.- Harry torció los labios.- Su paradero realmente es inestable, solo deja víctimas.

-Complicado, me imagino. -Hermione observo el escritorio un momento. Sabía que no conseguiría hablar más de cierta pelirroja sin irritarlo, así que se encaminó a la puerta.-Supongo que estás ocupado. Me marchó.

Harry despego su vista de los papeles e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.- Hermione.

-¿Sí?

-Haz lo que este en tus manos para que sea feliz. –Una sonrisa triste se escapo de sus labios.

-Lo hare, tenlo por seguro.- Hermione sonrió. La quería y nunca antes le había pedido algo así, con su 'Me preocupa un poco' buscaba interés de su parte, no que su amigo se inquietará.-Hoy lo estará. James cumple dos años.

-El tiempo pasa ¿eh?- Harry se rascó la cabeza.

Ese niño era una tortura en su vida.

¿Las razones?

Se preguntaba porque demonios Ginny nombro a su primer hijo con su segundo nombre.

Lo odiaba porque era la prueba de que el amor de su vida amaba a otra persona.

Lo amaba porque hacía feliz a Ginny según se enteraba.

Deseaba que él hubiera sido el padre.

Harry no dejo de torturarse con Ginny después de que su amiga dejo su oficina y, tres horas después cuando lograba enfocar su atención en un caso apareció su mejor amigo y la tortura regreso.

Ver a Ron a veces le resultaba doloroso por el parecido que tenía con su hermana, físicamente.

-Te felicité ayer.- Ron avisó y entro.-Pero lo quieren hacer mis padres.

Harry sonrió ante la noticia.

A pesar de todo, no había perdido a los Weasley, lo seguían queriendo como a un hijo y aunque las visitas eran menores no dejaban de ser frecuentes.

-¿Es acaso que todos se enteraron?

-Saliste en el periódico, amigo.- Ron habló confundido.- ¿Qué esperabas? Además eres mi jefe ahora.

Harry rió. Si, todo el mundo debía saberlo para esa hora, en especial los Weasley.

-Pero no importa.- Ron continuó.- Hoy iré a cenar a casa. ¿Vienes?

Harry asintió complacido.-Supongo que no hay problema.

-¡Genial!- Ron sonrió.

-¿A qué hora?- Harry interrogó.

-Tú eres mi jefe, ¿Cuándo puedo irme?

Harry sonrió. No era jefe de nadie y a la vez de todos, pero en la jerarquía Ron era su brazo derecho y podía hacer lo que le placiera.- Eres un idiota.

-A las ocho me paso por aquí y nos vamos.- Ron sonrió.

Un error lo comete cualquiera, una estupidez la comete Ron Weasley.

Y es que su calendario tenía marcado el 20 de Octubre pero no logro recordar porqué, si lo hubiera recordado nunca hubiera invitado a su mejor amigo a la fiesta de cumpleaños del hijo de su hermana.

. . .

**Hola corazones (:**

**Acerca de algunas dudas que tienen, les pido tiempo, todo se les ira clarificando a lo largo del fic. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO.**

**¿Merece review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todo, incluida mi admiración hasta el día que me muera, y la idolatro. Sin fines de lucro y saben el resto.

**Capítulo 3: Error y sorpresa.**

No importa que tanto trates de evadir, ignorar o engañar a tu cabeza, en el fondo eres consiente de que tu corazón sabe de tus sentimientos mejor que tu pensamiento.

. . . .

Mapas, escritos, descripciones de ataques y más.

Eso era el escritorio de Harry Potter, un altar de información de ex mortífagos y otra serie de magos que causaban problemas.

A veces se hastiaba de nunca tener tiempo libre, pero pronto retomaba el gusto por su trabajo, o al menos la parte de la acción, ya qué, la adrenalina en las misiones no se comparaba con nada en el mundo.

No podía quejarse, tenía ayuda cuando las cosas se ponían muy difíciles. A su mando había toda clase de aurores, desde los mejores hasta los practicantes recién graduados, pero últimamente había misiones a lo largo de Inglaterra y el mundo, lo que tenía a su personal reducido a la mitad y, por consiguiente era agobiante la cantidad de pendientes.

Observó el reloj. Quince para las siete.

Tenía una hora para salir con Ron y por la cantidad de cosas que tenía que hacer, no sabía si lo lograría.

-Un día te rompes el brazo conmigo y una semana después eres mi jefe. El mundo si que da muchas vueltas.- Una voz poco refinada para ser de una dama lo hizo levantarse.

-Lor.- Harry sonrió.- ¡Regresaste!

Lorette Thompson era una de sus compañeras desde que entro al Ministerio, habían coincidido en múltiples misiones. Era una bruja mestiza de clase media, experta en atacar pero no muy buena en bloquear hechizos, razón por la cuál la había salvado en algunas ocasiones. Era una buena amiga.

Un año menor qué él, tenía veinticuatro y si bien no era una revista, no era fea. Tenía el cabello negro y corto hasta los hombros, ojos grises azulados muy grandes y era muy pequeña en estatura, pocas curvas y, eso sí, muy delgada por su mala dieta y exceso de trabajo.

-¡Claro que regrese!- Lorette puso una mano en su cintura indignada.- ¿Esperabas que muriera por un mal delincuente intento mago maligno?

Harry rió ante el falso enojo.-No, por supuesto que no. ¿Todo fue bien?

-Perfecto, diría yo.- Lorette tenía su carácter y era lógico, en un equipo de treinta aurores tan solo había siete mujeres y ninguna se podía dar el lujo de ser delicada.

-Me alegro.- Harry le ofreció una silla.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vine a felicitarte. -Lorette le sonrió con sinceridad.-Te lo merecías. Y es enserio.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa agradecido.

-Veo que ya tienes cita.- Hermione estaba en la puerta con una sonrisa ladeada. Venía a molestar a su amigo y encontró a la bruja perfecta para hacerlo.

. . . .

-¡Achú!- Una pequeña cabecita se estremeció ante el estornudo y con sus manitas se talló la nariz.

¡Demonios!

Ginny amaba a su hijo y, odiaba por consiguiente cualquier cosa que le causará un malestar, la gripe iba incluida. Y más aún si era su cumpleaños.

Robert la iba a escuchar, debió hacer caso cuando ella y Hermione le pidieron que James se quedara en su departamento, pero no, tenía que obstinarse y arruinar el segundo año de su hijo.

-Ven aquí, cielo.- Ginny tomó a James entre sus brazos y lo acunó.- ¿Te sientes mal?

-Ti.- James escondió su cabeza en el pecho de su madre.

A penas comenzaba a hablar, pero se daba a entender a la perfección. No eran necesarias las palabras para que comprendiera lo que su hijo le quería decir.

_Tal y como sucedía con su padre, una mirada a esos ojos verdes y entendía el mundo entero._

El pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Ginny la hizo estremecerse.

No debía pensar en Harry, pero la tortura se incrementaba cada que observaba a su hijo y a su enredado matrimonio, o cada que abría el Profeta y aparecía alguna nimiedad en la sección de chismes o del Ministerio. Su ex novio era toda una celebridad y olvidarlo era como intentar contar los granos de arena del mar. Total y absolutamente imposible.

Arropó a James y lo metió en su cuna. Sonrió ante su cabello negro azabache despeinado, si no cabía duda que Robert no era su padre y las interrogantes e indirectas aparecían de vez en cuando por parte de sus amigas, de su familia y, de su propio marido.

Le informaría a Robert que James estaba enfermo, y después se dirigiría a la Madriguera a disculparse con su madre y sus hermanos por no poder llevar al pequeño.

Tomo dos pergaminos y una pluma. Primero se la envió a Robert para apresurarlo, y después a su madre para decirle que James estaba enfermo y, muy seguramente solo iría ella.

Ir a la Madriguera siempre la serenaba. Esta ocasión no tendría porque ser la excepción.

. . . .

Al ver a Hermione la cabeza de Harry directa e inmediatamente se dirigió al reloj. Ron llegaría en cualquier momento y eso se convertiría en una batalla campal.

-¿Pareja de qué?-Lorette se mostró visiblemente confundida.- ¿Acabo de llegar y ya quieres salir conmigo, Harry?

Harry se rascó la cabeza. Cuando pidió escoger a su pareja en ningún momento pensó en Lorette, pero no era tan poco educado como para retirar la invitación que Hermione acababa de hacer.

-Pareja de una cita doble.- Hermione se cruzo de brazos riendo. Sabía que Harry no invitaría a Lorette en sus cinco sentidos, pero eso era lo que más la divertía, tal vez necesitaba a alguien así y no a algún intento de veela con las que solía salir a ratos.

-_Gracias_.- Harry le frunció los labios a Hermione en un despiste de Lorette.

-¿Así que saldremos?- Lorette preguntó más impactada que feliz.

-¿Saldrán?-Una melena pelirroja se asomó a su puerta.- ¡Oh!- Eso fue lo único dicho al ver a su ex novia en el mismo lugar.

-Ron.- Hermione hizo una inclinación de cabeza demasiado formal.

-Hermione.- Ron frunció la nariz, incomodo.

-Lorette y Harry, ¡qué bueno que todos nos conocemos!- La rubia trato de destensar el ambiente, pero solo logro irritarlos.

-¿Así que?- Hermione observó fijamente a Harry.

-Saldremos.-Harry contestó.

-¿Quiénes?- Ron sacudió la cabeza. Se suponía que iría a la Madriguera con él.

-Harry, Lor, Viktor y yo.-Hermione sonrió con sorna.- Metiche.

-Hablaba con Harry.- Ron gruñó.-La que se metió en nuestra conversación fuiste tú.

Harry y Lorette se vieron sin saber que hacer.

-Llegué primero.-Hermione se defendió.

-No me interesa, Granger.- Ron rodó los ojos.- ¿Vas o no?

Harry abrió la boca sin saber que decir.- Sí.

-¿Qué?- Hermione puso una mano en su cintura. Se estaba molestando.

-Te veo a las diez.- Harry se rascó la cabeza. Siempre odio que lo metieran en sus problemas porque no podía tomar un lado. Los dos eran como su familia.

-¿A dónde vas con este?-La interrogante fue demasiado grosera, y el tono peor.

-A la Madriguera a cenar.-Harry se explicó atemorizado por la reacción.

-Puedes ir, Lorette.- Ron quería fastidiar a su ex. Como siempre.-Yo iré con Lavender.

Hermione le lanzo una mirada petrificante.-Idiota.

-¿Decías?- Ron le sonrió.

-Harry, pero hoy…-Hermione supo que Ginny estaría, sin duda alguna, en la Madriguera. –Olvídalo.

-¿Lor?-Harry, de nuevo, tenía una cita con Lorette que no quería. Ese no era su día de buena suerte

-No se si deba.-Lorette estaba tan mareada como su nuevo jefe.

-Vamos, mi madre te adorará por tu parecido a Tonks.- Ron la animó.

Con eso Lorette aceptaría, ya qué por su forma de ser muchos la comparaban con la antigua aurora y para ella era todo un honor que le dijeran eso.- ¿Hermione?- Sin embargo sentía que necesitaba el permiso de la cuarta persona en el lugar.

-La Señora Weasley te adorará. Aunque…-Hermione no estaba segura de querer que Ginny pensará lo que no era respecto a Harry involucrado en una relación sentimental.

-Está listo.- Ron pasó a lado de Hermione sin verla. Lor lo siguió dispuesta a no volver a tener un momento tan incomodo.- Nos vamos.

-Hermione, lo lamento.-Harry puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga a modo de disculpa.

-Es un inmaduro, no es tu culpa.- Una sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga lo tranquilizo, aunque sabía que en el fondo estaba triste.

Las dos parejas llegaron a la Madriguera quince minutos después.

A los ojos de Harry se le escapaban muy pocas cosas y noto la consternada mirada de Arthur y la preocupación en Molly, la sorpresa en Angelina y algo de resistencia en George.

-Cielo, que sorpresa verte.- La Señora Weasley lo abrazó como de costumbre.- Nos enteramos de tu ascenso, muchas felicidades.

-Muy merecido muchacho, maravilloso ciertamente.- Arthur le palmeó la espalda.

-Muchas gracias.- Harry sonrió y pensó que tal vez alucinaba. Todo parecía normal. Lorette carraspeó.- ¡Claro! Señores Weasley, ella es Lorette Thompson.

-¿Nueva novia, eh?- George apareció en la escena y arrastró las palabras. ¿Lo curioso? Veía a Ron no a Harry.- Es linda y, felicidades.

-Gracias, George.- Harry se giró a ver a Lorette, no sabía que hacer y al parecer la noticia les molestaba, pero no quería ofender a nadie. Por otro lado, salía con Lor, eso no la hacía su novia.

-Ron, tú y yo debemos hablar. Sin tu novia.- George fue algo rudo pero no le agradaba Lavender y debía decirle a Ron que era un idiota y qué se llevará a Harry antes de que Ginny apareciera.

-Está bien, creo…

. . . .

Un montón de ropa en el piso y una pelirroja dando vueltas estaban al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Robert, insisto en qué te quedes a cuidarlo.- Ginny buscaba por todos lados su abrigo azul marino ya que no planeaba volver a cambiarse y quería salir a caminar en el patio de su madre.

-Tus padres ya le organizaron todo.- Robert la tomo por los hombros para que la escuchará.-Sería de muy mala educación no ir.

-Los Weasley no somos de los que creemos en la _mala educación, _Robert. Entenderán.- Ginny siguió alborotando la recamará.

-Insisto. Además tomaremos la Red Flu, ¿qué daño le hará a James?

Ginny frunció los labios. Su marido era demasiado terco.-Está bien, pero si le pasa algo o empeora, yo…-Ginny dejo la oración a medias al ver algo azul en el piso.

-¿Lo encontraste?

-Sí,- Ginny sonrió.-pero tenemos el problema de que James está dormido.

-Yo me lo llevó.- Robert salió de su recamará para ir por su hijo.

-Yo ya te advertí.- Ginny bajo las escaleras molesta.

-Si, cariño.- A lo lejos se escucho la risa de su esposo.

-Lleva una manta. La azul celeste con varitas de preferencia.- Ginny se dio un último vistazo en el espejo de su sala perfectamente ordenada. Se veía bien con ese vestido gris y su cabello iba recogido desde que James apareció en el plan, ya qué, de lo contrario terminaría llena de pastel.

Minutos después Robert apareció con James tapadito en brazos y después de meterse en la chimenea tan solo vio un remolino verde a su alrededor.

Digamos que el vértigo que sintió al aparecer en su destino no fue causa del viaje, sino de la espalda que apareció enfrente de ella al llegar; reconocería esa espalda y lo que había debajo de la camisa aún con un hechizo de confusión encima.

_¿Qué demonios hace aquí? Mi madre me va a oír…_

Estás y otras amenazas e interrogantes aparecieron en su mente.

-Ginny, querida.- Molly Weasley la abrazó.-No los esperábamos después de tu carta. ¿Ya está bien?

Molly se acercó a la mantita para destapar al pequeño.- ¡No!-Ginny gritó con ganas.-Está dormido. Robert, dámelo, voy a acostarlo.

Ginny furtivamente observó a Harry que estaba parado como idiota observándola. Sí, había engordado un poco pero no era para que la viera de esa forma.

-¿Te ayudó, hija?- Arthur amablemente se acercó a la escena.

-No. Puedo sola con mi hijo.- Ginny seguía con el tono de voz alterado. La frase fue más para ella que para los presentes.-Ya bajo.

Subió escalera por escalera y acostó a su hijo en la que fue su habitación.

Esto terminaría o en miles reproches, en la muerte de su ex o en el divorcio con su esposo. Francamente ninguna le agradaba mucho.

. . . .

**¿Intrigados en cómo terminará el embrollo?**

**¡Sí! James no es hijo de Robert, como lo habrán notado y ya antes me habían preguntado. Pero, Harry no conoce ese detallito. Prometo no tardarme con el siguiente capítulo. **

**Un besote a todos y gracias por los reviews. En verdad me han sorprendido.**

**¡Son los mejores!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todo, incluida mi admiración hasta el día que me muera, y la idolatro. Sin fines de lucro y saben el resto.

**Capítulo 4: Impulsos**

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me_  
Just Friends- Jonas Brothers

. . . .

Tras Ginny Weasley quedaron dos hombres visiblemente incómodos y molestos por la situación. Unos ojos verdes reflejaban envidia y los otros reflejaban inseguridad.

Nunca ha sido cómodo ver al ex de tu actual, pero si se trata de tu esposa, la situación es tensa. Además la reacción de Ginny de gritar y huir dejo a Robert bastante inseguro y, por consiguiente estaba a la defensiva.

-Nadie nos aviso que Ginny estaría aquí.-Lavender que estaba sin Ron y de malas fue la que contestó a la no formulada pregunta de Robert.

-¿Ginny Weasley?-Lorette rió.- ¿Tu ex?- Se reincorporó al darse cuenta de quién era la casa y de la tensión formada por el embrollo.-Lo siento, es solo qué… yo.

La Señora Weasley rió.- No se si te lo han dicho, pero te pareces a una vieja amiga. Nymphadora Tonks.

Lorette se sonrojó.- Si, me lo han dicho.

-Siempre abría la boca demás.- Harry gruñó por lo bajo.

-Una bruja excepcional.- El Señor Weasley sonrió ante el recuerdo.- Su hijo, Teddy, igualmente es un gran mago.

-¿Tu ahijado?- Lor comenzó a entender algunas cosas.

-Sí. Mío y de Ginny.- Harry no supo porque dijo eso, pero lo dijo. Normalmente no decía cosas por impulso, pero el hombre que tenía enfrente le provocaba jaqueca.

-Una pena que casi no lo vea.- Robert lo observó fijamente.- Ni a ti.

-Una verdadera lastima.- Harry tragó saliva, algo le estaba quemando el estomago.

-Robert, ¿cómo has estado?- El Señor Weasley trato de desviar la conversación.

Molly Weasley por su parte fue a la cocina para pedirle a su nuera que fuera por su hija menor al instante. Adoraba a Harry y no compartía algunas ideas con Ginny, pero era su hija y no quería ver sufrir a nadie.

. . . .

En el piso de arriba, Ginny aseguró la puerta y buscó su reflejo en el espejo, hace cinco minutos pensaba que lucía bien y ahora pensaba que tal vez eso estaba muy ajustado y mostraba el descuido de su cuerpo.

-¡Con mil brujas!, ¿Por qué precisamente en el cumpleaños de su hijo?- Ginny se miraba aterrada.- De mi hijo. Mío y de Robert. Sí, de Robert; mi esposo.- Peor que aterrada, estaba patéticamente nerviosa por ser descubierta.

Dicen que la sangre llama y más si ambos son magos. La magia hace la conexión.

-¿Ginny?- La voz de Angelina al otro lado de la puerta la hizo saltar.

-Ya voy.-Ginny tomo aire repetidas veces para calmarse y abrió la puerta.

-Lo de Harry aquí, fue un accidente.-Su cuñada trato de aligerar el nerviosismo.- George quiere matar a Ron. Pero ¿Por qué estás así?

-Fue inesperado.- Ginny evadió la pregunta, la respuesta era su mayor y mejor guardado secreto.

-¿Es por la chica?-Angelina hizo una pausa pero no hubo respuesta.- Bueno, cielo, él también debía rehacer su vida. Tú ya te casaste pero él aún busca a la indicada y es natural, además Lorette es extraordinaria.

-¿Qué?- Ginny comenzó a enojarse de pronto con ella misma por sentirse celosa.

Bajo las escaleras para toparse con otra persona que tampoco soportaba, Lavender Brown.

-¡Cuñada! Qué bien te ves.- La misma voz melosa la hizo sacudir el cuerpo.

-No cantes victoria, aún no eres mi cuñada.- Ginny la fulminó con la mirada.- Y la familia no lo desea. No nos subestimes.

-¡Qué carácter!- Ron medio escuchó la conversación e interrumpió.

-Eres un imbécil.-Ginny lo observo de arriba abajo, esperaba mínimo una explicación.

Ron se quedó callado, no iba a defenderse porque se sabía total y absolutamente culpable del embrollo.

-¿Y bien?-Ginny golpeó el piso con sus zapatos. Se estaba desesperando.

-Ginny, relájate.- George apareció justo detrás de Ron, le dirigió una mirada dura a Lavender y una de reproche a su hermana menor.- No seas tan aprehensiva. Cenaremos y ya está.

Molly Weasley paso con quien-sabe-que-cosas en los brazos.- ¿Cenamos?

Los presentes se encogieron de hombros y observaron directamente a Ginny.

-Cenemos pues.- Ginny frunció los labios. Dicen que al mal tiempo es mejor darle prisa.

Desde la entrada hasta el café hubo conversaciones triviales, nada serio ni nada profundo, palabras al aire; pero por alguna extraña razón Ginny sentía cosquillas en el estomago cada que Harry reía por alguna tontería de George, o la observaba de reojo.

Sabía que su marido estaba a lado y que coquetearle no sería buena idea pero no podía dejar de verlo detenidamente.

Igual si no las noto durante seis años… ¿Por qué notaría sus miradas durante unas cuantas horas?

-¡Por Merlín!-La voz de la señora Weasley saco a Ginny se su ensimismamiento.- ¡El azúcar!

-Lo lamento tanto.- Lorette trataba inútilmente de meter el azúcar a una azucarera rota.

-Molly es solo una azucarera.- Arthur Weasley reía despreocupado.

-Regalo de la tía Muriel.- George y Ron sonrieron.- No sabes cuanto quisimos deshacernos de ella.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

Y aunque todos reían, a cierta pelirroja la escena le parecía de lo menos cómica.- _Reparo_.

Las cabezas de los presentes se giraron hacia una Ginny seria. Harry le clavo la mirada cuestionándole el arrebato de formalidad. Ginny por su parte, le detuvo la mirada desafiante.

-Te has vuelto seria.-Con cuatro palabras basto para poner tenso el ambiente.

-Era una reliquia.- Ginny se cruzo de brazos.

-Ah.- Harry no supo que más decir.

-Y he madurado.

-¿Insinúas que yo no?

-No insinué absolutamente nada, Harry.- Ginny lo recorrió de arriba abajo con sus ojos.

Y por más que Harry quiso rebatir lo último sus sentidos se perdieron cuando su nombre salió de los labios de Ginny.

Ginny Weasley-1

Harry Potter-0

La forma en que se vieron paso desapercibido ante sus ojos, pero no ante los ojos del resto de la familia; Robert incluido.-Nos vamos.

-¿Disculpa?- Ginny giro el cuello de manera precipitada.

-James esta enfermo, será mejor irnos a casa.- Robert observaba a Ginny autoritario.

-Pero el pastel de mi nieto…-Molly frunció los labios de la misma manera que su hija.

-Sera en otra ocasión, Señora Weasley.

Ginny no quiso armar una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Quería ver más a Harry, pero sabía que solo alteraría los escasos retazos de paciencia de su marido así que le sonrió a su madre a modo de disculpa.-Mamá en verdad lo lamento, pero puede que Robert tenga razón.

-Puede también, que no la tenga.- George sonrió fastidioso y se gano un golpe en las costillas por parte de su esposa.

-A penas se recupere vendremos a cenar.- Ginny sonrió de soslayo ante el cometario de su hermano pero solo su madre y Harry pudieron notarlo.

-Hasta luego.- Robert se levantó de su silla y se fue por su hijo.

La familia se levanto para despedir a la pequeña pelirroja, deseando la salud de James.

-Adiós Harry, fue bueno verte.- Ginny no sabía si abrazarlo, si estrecharle la mano o si darle un beso en la mejilla.

No quería ser fría pero tampoco demasiado amistosa y mientras todo eso pasaba por su cabeza Harry la abrazo y la estrecho contra sí.

-Fue maravilloso verte, Ginny.

Y fue increíble como las ganas de besarlo se apoderaron de ella, de él y de sus corazones.

Ginny siempre fue la más impulsiva de la relación, pero en ese instante era la única casada así que tuvo que romper el abrazo.-Que estés bien, Harry.

No espero a Robert, no espero el pedazo de pastel que su madre tenía en las manos, no espero una broma de George…tomo polvos flu y desapareció de ahí antes de que su cuerpo la traicionara.

. . . .

Harry era, entre otras muchas cosas, un hombre de palabra.

Y aunque lo último que quería era tener una cita con Lorette se lo había prometido a Hermione y nada lo haría romper esa promesa. O al menos eso pensaba.

Veinte minutos después de que Ginny se fue de la Madriguera lo hicieron las dos parejitas. Harry olvido unos pendientes en su escritorio e insistió en regresar al Ministerio.

-No saldré contigo.- Lorette jugaba con sus manos.

-¿Disculpa?- Harry buscaba entre los pergaminos de su escritorio pero al instante dejo de hacerlo.

-Discúlpame tú a mí pero no acostumbro salir con hombres que aún aman a su ex.

-No am…-Harry no era bueno mintiendo, nunca lo fue.-No veo que tiene que ver Ginny aquí.

-Tiene absolutamente todo que ver.- Lor hizo énfasis en la primera 'o' de todo.- Y no lo haré. Si sales con alguien es porque buscas una relación no un enredo dramático al estilo Rita Skeeter.

-Bien.- Harry no sabía que decir.

-¿Bien?

-Bien.- Harry se rascó la cabeza, la situación le estaba moviendo el piso.- Conseguiré otra cita.

-Como consejo, consigue olvidar a Ginevra Weasley primero.- Lorette se fue de ahí sin más ni menos. Dejando a Harry con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora necesito otra cita.- Harry tomo los papeles que necesitaba y salió de su oficina maldiciendo su mala suerte.

En el mundo real generalmente ni las cosas ni las personas aparecen por arte de magia en los ascensores, en el Ministerio la historia es otra y más cuando uno de los solteros más codiciados busca pareja.

-Buenas noches, Harry.-Li Su, una vieja compañera de Hogwarts apareció en el ascensor del segundo piso.

-Li, ¿Cómo estás?-Platica más, platica menos, un poco de coquetería y la solución al problema de Harry estaba enfrente…- Te veo en un hora entonces.

-Wow.- La joven estaba que no se lo creía, en Hogwarts a muy duras penas le daba los buenos días y ahora la invitaba a salir así como así.-Perfecto.

¿La cita?

Describámosla así: Harry y Hermione terminaron hablando de cosas del Ministerio, tema muy poco romántico, mientras Li y Viktor se consumían en el aburrimiento.

Y es que Hermione adoraba salir a divertirse pero el haber visto a Ron con Lavender esa misma tarde la traía de muy mal humor para aguantar el narcisismo de Viktor, ¿Y Harry? …Bueno Harry no dejaba de pensar en una nariz pecosa y un largo cabello pelirrojo.

. . . .

_30 de Octubre del 2005_

Una mañana nueva es igual a un Profeta nuevo. Y un Profeta con masacres en los titulares es igual a Harry Potter tiene mucho trabajo.

Greyback había atacado una zona relativamente pobre de Irlanda, como siempre no había muchas huellas ni muchas víctimas, tan solo las necesarias para alarmar a la sociedad mágica.

-Equipo logramos llegar, tuvimos algunos heridos pero ninguna perdida afortunadamente.- Harry tenía a sus espaldas un mapa mágico de los últimos ataques y enfrente a los aurores de su confianza.-Necesitamos una estrategia, no podemos dejar que nos manipule.

-Ha viajado de Inglaterra al Este y luego al Noroeste, después al Sur y en seguida al Norte, para un último ataque en el Oeste. No tiene sentido.-Lorette se mordía los labios frustrada.

-Trabajemos con lo que tenemos.- Harry presiono el puente de su nariz.- Ha ido de Alemania a Inglaterra, de Francia a Inglaterra y de ahí a Irlanda.

-No quiero ser pesimista Harry, pero tenemos muy poco.- Priscila Blidge habló algo tímida.

-Coincido.-Ron soltó un bufido.

-No ha atacado algo que no sea Europa.- Harry alzo un poco la voz ante la poca respuesta.- Y siempre ha regresado a Inglaterra, probablemente a Edimburgo, así que lo natural es que regrese ahí.

-Pero esta en Irlanda, no veo porque regresaría.- Henry Thmpson habló esta vez.- Digo esta muy cerca, no es como Alemania o Francia.

-Igualmente monitorearemos Edimburgo y las zonas cercanas.- Harry observó de nuevo el mapa pero por más que buscaba un patrón no lo encontraba.

-¡Harry!- Hermione apareció algo agitada con algunos pergaminos en las manos.- Disculpen…

-¿Sucede algo?- Harry se alejo de la multitud.

-Problemas internacionales con Greyback, se supone que no debería informarte aún pero si sigue atacando ciudades muggles y mágicas de otros países, pues…

-¿Sí?- Harry se quería dar de topes contra la pared. No podía estar pasándole eso.

-Como es un asesino inglés vendrán aurores de otros países a meter sus narices y se pueden poner pesados.- Hermione hizo una mueca de temor al esperar la reacción.

-¿Qué más?-Harry sintió más presión sobre sí al ver que Hermione tenía más información.

-Parece que está en Bélgica, ha habido desapariciones extrañas y aunque no esta confirmado, rumores de mordidas en niños.

-¿Pasa algo?- Ron apareció entre Harry y Hermione.

-Tú.- Harry señalo acusadoramente a Ron con el dedo.- Y tú.- Esta vez señalo a Hermione.- Necesitamos internarnos en Bélgica. Consigan un buen argumento para que el país nos de el permiso.

-¡¿Qué demonios?- Ron observo enfadado a Harry.

-Yo también preferiría trabajar con un troll, Ronald.- Hermione se fue agitando su cabello, estaba furiosa por la reacción del pelirrojo. Pero trabajo es trabajo.

. . . .

**Hola, hola guapos y guapas (:**

**Espero que haya valido la pena mi quebradura de cabeza con este capítulo, me tomo semanas, casi un mes y con todo mi corazón les pido perdón.**

**Leí todos los reviews y los adore con todo mi corazón, ¿respondí todos?**

**Si no lo hice perdónenme por ser tan atolondrada. Sabes que los quiero muchísimo aunque solo conozca sus letras…UN BESOTE (:**

**Hay un poco de Ron y Hermione, pero lo más lindo fue el encuentro entre Ginny y Harry ¿o no?**

REVIEWS

V


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todo, incluida mi admiración hasta el día que me muera, y la idolatro. Sin fines de lucro y saben el resto.

**Capítulo 5: Nostalgia**

Yeah, it's difficult watching us fade  
Knowing it's all my fault, my mistake  
Yeah, it's difficult letting you down  
Knowing it's all my fault, you're not around

_These Four Walls - Miley Cyrus._

. . . .

_31 de Octubre del 2005_

Como si Halloween no fuera suficiente para que el mundo mágico se conmocionara, la Liga de Quidditch Inglesa tuvo la genial idea de programar el partido de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle contra las Arpías de Holyhead ese mismo día.

Y como si Ginny no tuviera suficiente con recorrer miles de calles cuidando a su pequeño en busca de dulces también tendría que cuidarlo de miles de fanáticos en un estadio.

Aceptaba que Robert no le podía haber hecho un mejor regalo, y que los uniría como padre e hijo pero el amor de James a ese deporte era desmedido y lo peor es que le iban a equipos contrarios.

-¡Papi!- Un adormilado James jugaba con un chistoso sombrero con un murciélago en la parte superior y con una escoba pequeña en la otra mano.- ¡Hoy!

-La seguridad de Inglaterra esta cada día peor, ataque de fanáticos, de ex mortífagos o de hombres lobo.- Robert, aún molesto por la cena del día anterior en casa de sus suegros, no prestaba mucha atención al pequeño revoloteando a su alrededor.

-Sí James, hoy iremos a tu primer partido de quidditch.- Ginny lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo sentó para que desayunara.

-Después… ¡dulces!-James le guiño un ojo a su mamá. Ginny no sabía ni como ni porque sabía hacer eso pero le parecía bastante gracioso y sabía desde ahora que en unos años ese angelito seria un coqueto sin remedio.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- Robert bajo el periódico y observo a James.

-De la infancia de tu hijo.- Ginny habló entre dientes.

Robert enarcó una ceja confuso.- No te entiendo, Ginny.

-Hoy es Halloween y el partido de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle. Tú le regalaste los boletos a James, ¿recuerdas?- Ginny hablaba al tiempo que conseguía que James comiera fruta en vez de su pastel de cumpleaños del día anterior.

-¿Hoy?- Robert habló preocupado.

-¿Irás, cierto?- Más que una pregunta fue una amenaza.

-Papi me lo prometió.- James se giro a su madre enfadado.

-Hare hasta lo imposible, pero…

-¿Si o no?- Ginny puso su mano en la cintura, más enfadada que el mismo James.- De lo contrario invitaré a Hermione para que el dinero no sea una perdida total.

-Invítala.- Robert se levanto bastante irritado con su mujer. Paso a lado de su hijo y le beso la frente.- Diviértete enano.

-Pero…- James hizo un puchero con sus labios, sus ojitos estaban algo vidriosos y sus bracitos cruzados en su pecho.

-Prometo que iremos juntos al próximo partido.- Robert le desordeno el enmarañado cabello.

Ginny por su parte se escabullo hasta la puerta de salida, quería hablar con su marido pero no quería hacerlo enfrente de su hijo por si las cosas se ponían feas.-Robert…

-Hablaremos después. Tengo prisa.- Su esposo le dio un beso en los labios y básicamente la dejo hablando con el aire.

-Claro que hablaremos después…-Y aunque el enojo era grande no le ganaba a la frustración de saber que su matrimonio como muchas otras cosas en su vida se estaba desmoronando de a poco.

Necesitaba amor, cariño, alguien en quien recargarse y definitivamente Robert no era ese alguien.

. . . .

Unas zapatillas color carmín repiqueteaban el piso de aurores, más que caminata parecía marcha por el ruido que producían.

-¡Buenos días, Hermione!-Priscila Bridge saludo sonriente.

-No tan buenos, pero gracias Priscy.- Hermione hizo una mueca bastante parecida a una sonrisa.

-Harry esta con un grupo de aurores en la sala de juntas.- Priscila hizo la observación al ver que se dirigía al despacho de su jefe.

-¿Ronald está ahí?- Hermione bufó, esos zapatos la estaban matando y ya había caminado más de lo necesario. No quería además de dolor de piernas, dolor de cabeza.

-Me temo que sí.- Priscila habló algo temerosa.

-¡Con mil Colacuernos Húngaros! ¿Debe de estar siempre con Harry?- Hermione hablaba sola pero logro intimidar a la pobre aurora que no tenía nada que ver.

-Hermione, es que…

-Iré solo porque necesito ver a Harry.- Hermione la interrumpió abruptamente.- Gracias Priscy.

Camino durante unos minutos y espero a que Harry saliera.- ¡Necesito un maldito café!

-Buenos días a ti también, Hermione.- Harry rió por el mal humor de su amiga.

-Tengo suficiente con soportar a Weasley rebatiendo todas las posibles trabas que nos pueden poner para el maldito permiso, no necesito soportarte a ti también ¿o sí?- Hermione soltó el aire contenido en su estomago.

Harry rió con más ganas, pero al ver a Lavender caminar por el pasillo se puso serio.- Vayamos por tu café.

-Eres un encanto.- Hermione sonrió satisfecha.

-Si, pero vayamos por aquí.- Harry la giro suavemente para ir en la dirección contraria de la rubia.

-Está bien.- Hermione frunció el entrecejo pero no preguntó- ¿Cómo te fue ayer con los Weasley?

-Resulta que el hijo de Ginny cumplía años y…- Harry se detuvo ante las chimeneas.-Un momento, es tu ahijado. ¿Tú sabías algo?

-Sé que tengo hambre.- Hermione se apresuro a entrar, sabía que su amigo era rápido con los detalles pero no esperaba ser descubierta tan rápido.

-¡Hermione!- Harry la siguió sintiendo como cada una de las neuronas en su cabeza buscaban la forma de no enojarse con su amiga.

Quince minutos después ambos tomaban un café, un poco más relajados.

-¿Sentiste algo al verla?- Hermione vislumbraba sus facciones, buscando al menos algún indicio de enamoramiento, pero Harry era muy bueno escondiendo lo que sentía.

-Sentí que su marido quería golpearme.- Harry dio un largo sorbo a su café.

Hermione rió ante el comentario. -¿Y ella?

-Ella quería matar a Lavender cada que abría la boca.- Harry evadió la pregunta con una respuesta hábil.

-Yo quiero matarla cada que abre la boca, pero Ronald se encarga de que la mantenga cerrada.- Hermione se hizo la desinteresada ante las muestras de afecto de la parejita pero a diferencia de ella, Harry sabía leer sus sentimientos como si se tratará de un libro abierto.

-Ron la dejará, tarde o temprano.- Harry acarició suavemente el brazo de su amiga.- Siempre lo hace, y ustedes regresan.

-Esto no es Hogwarts, Harry.- Hermione habló con la voz algo cortada.- No se si lo habrás notado.

-Y yo no se si habrás notado que lleva cuatro años saliendo con diferentes brujas tan solo para llamar tu atención.- Harry negó con la cabeza.- Pero eres demasiado testaruda.

-Eso duro nuestra relación, cuatro años.- Hermione endureció sus facciones.- Y le basto un día, la boda de su hermana para serte especifica, para meterse de nuevo con Lavender.

-Te recuerdo que, por razones obvias, no fui a esa boda.- Harry sintió de pronto el aire más pesado; esas épocas le traían malos, muy malos recuerdos.- Pero no creo que las cosas hayan pasado tal y cómo tu lo dices.

-Pregúntale a él.- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Lo he hecho, pero ¿sabes que me dice?- Harry le clavo la mirada irritado.

-No me interesa.

-Me dice que no eres más que una histérica que lo dejo por dejarlo.- Harry respiro profundo, esperando que el aire oxigenará su cerebro.-Ni siquiera sabe las razones por las que terminaste con él.

-O le apena decírtelas.-Hermione enterró sus uñas en la mesa, la situación de verdad la fastidiaba, el tema la fastidiaba, Ronald Weasley en sí era todo su fastidio en la vida.

-Según tú, ¿Qué sucedió ese día?- Harry realmente hacía un esfuerzo por hablar del día de la boda de Ginny, pero si Hermione y Ron trabajarían juntos debían de dejarse de estupideces.

-Ya te lo dije, se metió con la rubia.- Hermione se levanto de su asiento sin previo aviso.- Yo le deje su anillo y me fui con mi dignidad, ahora me pones a trabajar con él y espero por tu bien que no le estés buscando tres alas a un hipogrifo, Harry.

-Pero…-Harry se encogió de hombros.-Ron dice que ni siquiera vio a Lavender.

-Pues yo pienso diferente y no quiero hablar de eso. Trabajaremos como dos adultos, bueno uno y medio, y prometo hacer lo que puedo por tu caso. No me pidas más, por favor.- Esta vez no fue una orden, más bien una petición por parte de Hermione a Harry.

-Está bien, Hermione.-Harry se dio por vencido.

-Buenos días.- Su amiga tomo su bolsa y salió del café algo cabizbaja.

. . . .

Andrómeda Tonks trataba de tranquilizar a un inquieto Teddy con los cabellos rubios electrizantes y los ojos azul profundo.

-Teddy realmente necesitas terminar de leer esto.

-Iré a Hogwarts en cuatro años abuela.-Teddy habló orgulloso.- En Gryffindor me enseñarán todo.

-Debes saber un poco de magia antes de entrar a Hogwarts.- Su abuela en vano le colocó el libro enfrente.

-Mi tío Harry no sabía nada de magia y es el mejor mago del mundo.- Teddy habló convencido.

-Eres igual a tu madre.- Andrómeda lo abrazo con cariño.

-¿En serio?- Teddy lo observó ilusionado y sus ojos adquirieron un azul más puro y claro sin siquiera proponérselo.

-Sí, igual de obstinado e inquieto. Y al igual que a ella te castigaré si no lees este libro.- Su abuela habló con más dureza de la que en verdad sentía.

-Pero…- Esta vez el cabello de Teddy cambio a un castaño medio opaco a causa de la decepción.

-No irás al partido con tu padrino y tu tío Ronald, ¿acaso eso quieres?

-Terminaré el libro.- Teddy sonrió con todos sus dientes y tomo el libro en sus manos.- Te lo prometo.- Su cabello volvió a ser rubio electrizante y sus ojos azules profundamente.

-Tienes mucho tiempo, tu padrino llegará dentro de ocho horas.- Andrómeda sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Teddy.-Podrías incluso comenzar otro libro.

-Tú dijiste que este.- Teddy miro a su abuela con reproche.

-Solo termínalo y cambia ese tono de cabello.

-No se como.- Teddy se encogió de hombros.

-Debes aprender a manejar tus cambios, Teddy.- Su abuela lo miro con nostalgia.- ¿O quieres traer el cabello rosa como tu madre?

-El rosa es de brujas.- Teddy negó con la cabeza, algo asustado.- Te prometo practicar.

. . . .

El sol caía en el Londres mágico, el reloj continuaba su marcha y el trabajo disminuía…pero la incomodidad en cierta oficina del Ministerio se mantenía latente.

Hermione observo a Ron revolverse entre miles de papeles.

Sonrió con melancolía al verlo estirarse, solía tener esa manía cuando ya no podía seguir con algo, después se rascaría la cabeza y bufaría por lo bajo alguna frase pesimista.

-¿Sucede algo?- Ron sonrió confundido.

-Por supuesto que no.- Hermione se alisó la falda y fingió ignorarlo.

-¿Qué hora es?- Ron no le quito la mirada de encima, por una simple razón, era Ron Weasley y le gustaba mirarla.

-Casi las seis y media.- Hermione respondió algo ausente.

-Gracias.- Ron regreso al montón de papeles algo aburrido.

Si, era típico entre ellos dos matarse y después ignorarse, comenzar a arreglarse y volverse a matar. ¿Un poco radicales? Más bien, eran muy testarudos.

Una lechuza picoteo la ventana de la oficina.

-Es de Ginny.- Ron aviso, no sabía si era para él pero igualmente se levanto para que pasará.

-Debió enviarte algo.- Hermione observo al animal e hizo un gesto de apatía.

Ron intentó desabrocharle la carta de la pata pero el animal lo mordió ya que el no era el recipiente.- ¡¿Qué demonios? Eres peor que Harold, y eso ya es algo grave.

-Tal vez me enviaba algo a mí.- Hermione se levantó cantarina solo porque el acto de la lechuza la puso de buen humor.

-Tal vez solo querías que me picoteará.- Ron la miro suspicaz.

-Mi mundo no gira alrededor de ti, Ronald.- Hermione le dirigió una mirada fría.

-Me voy, debo ir a recoger a Teddy junto con Harry.- Ron quiso evitar una pelea porque esos días solo había descubierto algo que ya sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, seguía enamorado como un idiota de Hermione.

-Me alegra que te vayas.- Hermione frunció los labios como una niña berrinchuda. Le alegraba porque en el fondo le dolía tenerle cerca.

-No quiero discutir.- Ron sabía que si esas peleas continuaban a esa frecuencia un día terminaría besándola y al minuto siguiente estaría en San Mungo por un hechizo con canarios o búhos o cualquier ave asesina incluidos.

-Ahí esta la puerta.- Hermione habló arrogante y se tomo su tiempo en desenredar la carta de la pata de la lechuza.-Ya vete.

-Buenas noches.- Ron azotó la puerta y se fue molesto.

Hermione se encontró con un boleto para un partido de quidditch, no era lo que esperaba, pero ver a James siempre la ponía de buen humor.

. . . .

El destino es el destino, en el mundo mágico y en el mundo de los muggles.

Sin quererlo y sin desearlo, quienes están destinados a estar juntos, siempre y sin importar las circunstancias alrededor; terminarán juntos.

Ginny tenía que volver a Harry, ese era el único destino que tenía, para arreglar algunas cosas y ponerlas en su lugar. Simplemente para eso, la magia haría el resto.

**Feliz 2011 a todos.**

**Recuerden que son hermosos justo como son y no tienen que llenar las expectativas de nadie más que de ustedes. Valen muchísimo más de lo que algunas veces pueden o quieren ver. Y acerca de los propósitos, simplemente propónganse no dejar que nada ni nadie les quite la sonrisa de la cara.**

**Perdónenme los meses sin actualizar y saben que los reviews siempre son bien recibidos. Los quiero, Mariana.**

**GO**

**GO **

**GO**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todo, incluida mi admiración hasta el día que me muera, y la idolatro. Sin fines de lucro y saben el resto.

**Capítulo 6: Descontrol**

Papeles de un lado para otro. Personas habían salido y entrado. Las lechuzas también lo habían hecho. ¿Y ellos?

Tanto Ronald Weasley como Hermione Granger estaban en la oficina de la segunda, la cuál era amplia y bien iluminada por unas ventanas encantadas que filtraban rayos de sol a pesar de que el clima se encontrase nublado.

Ambos habían terminado en el piso cuando el escritorio se hizo pequeño para mantener a la vista tantos pergaminos. Se encontraban buscando Leyes Internacionales Mágicas, evidencia y otro tipo de formatos. Ambos trataban arduamente de cumplir con el trabajo que Harry les había encomendado: Convencer al Ministerio de Magia de Bélgica de ceder un permiso para que un grupo de aurores ingleses se pudiesen internar en el país sin el conocimiento público de los ciudadanos.

Evidentemente no era una tarea fácil ya qué, como cualquier país, era receloso de abrir sus fronteras. Si Grayback estaba en su país, ellos alegarían que había aurores muy bien preparados y que la sociedad mágica tenía derecho de enterarse.

Hermione agitaba la varita moviendo pergaminos a diferentes pilas: Los que no servían, los que podían ser útiles y los que eran indispensables.

De un momento a otro dejo su varita en la alfombra y estiro los brazos hacia arriba para destensar los músculos de su espalda.

-Esto es muy cansado.- Aventó las palabras al aire ya que no buscaba una conversación con Ron. Lo que no pensó fue que su impecable blusa blanca se elevaría unos centímetros y dejaría ver su bien cuidada cintura.

Ron observo el espectáculo, y sí, él era un hombre con hormonas. Verla no era fácil gracias a su aspecto: Tenía cabello revuelto por todas las veces que inconscientemente lo había alborotado a causa de la frustración, el maquillaje algo difuminado en su tez y un pantalón negro pegado a su trasero, más de lo que debería, si se preguntaba la opinión al pelirrojo.

-Voy a tomar algo de café.-Ron se paró y salió de la oficina.

-Por mí está bien.- Hermione levemente sonrió, pero al darse cuenta de que lo había hecho su semblante se torno serio de nuevo.

Ron no dijo nada más y salió del lugar.

¿Por qué demonios su temperatura corporal había aumentado? Tan solo vio cinco centímetros de su piel. ¡Por Merlín! La había visto sin ropa hace ya bastantes años y ahora actuaba como un adolescente virgen con solo ver un poco de su cintura.

Se sirvió café con lentitud. Meditando sus acciones y sobretodo recordándose que se trataba de la histérica de su ex, Hermione. La mujer que lo dejo así por así, sin pedir ni dar explicaciones.

-¡Ron!- Su lentitud se fue al demonio y saltó al escuchar la voz de Harry a sus espaldas.

-Harry.- Ron se talló los labios. Estaba nervioso y eso no paso desapercibido a los ojos de su amigo.

-¿Estás bien?- Harry sonrió. Estaba nervioso lo cuál siempre era cómico en Ron, pero se cuestionaba el porqué de su nerviosismo.

-Sí. ¿Por qué?- Ron le dio un sorbo a su café sin saber que hacer.

-Tienes una cara.- Harry negó con la cabeza para luego mostrar una gran sonrisa.- ¿Aún te pone nervioso?

-¿De qué me estás hablando, Potter?- Ron negaba con la cabeza.

-Nada.- Harry se encogió de hombros.- Cosas mías.

-Bien.-Ron levantó las cejas. Harry no supo si fue por alivio o por confusión.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú.- Harry señalo a la cafetera que se acaba de llenar después de que Ron terminará con el café.

-Ah.- Ron asintió con la cabeza. Seguía nervioso, pero ya no era por Hermione si no por el haber sido descubierto.

-Iré por Teddy en…-Harry observó el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca.- Una hora y media. ¿Si nos acompañarás o prefieres quedarte con Hermione?- Su tono de voz fue levemente sugerente.

-Lo dices como si el trabajar con ella fuese un premio y no un castigo.- Ron fingió molestia.

-¿Entonces?-Harry ignoró el comentario con elegancia.

-Iré con ustedes.- Ron levantó un poco la voz.- ¡Es quidditch!

-Me lo imaginaba.- Harry palmeó su espalda y se fue sonriendo por lo bajo. Él y su amiga si tenían posibilidades ya qué, al contrario de él y Ginny, ninguno estaba casado.

Ron por su parte se fue directamente a la oficina de Hermione. Dicen por ahí, que es mejor darle prisa al mal tiempo.

Al llegar se encontró con ella de perfil escribiendo una carta y atándola a la pata de la lechuza de Ginny.

-¿Todo está bien con mi hermana?- Cerró la puerta tras él y le ofreció un café a su, ahora, colega.

-Sí.- Hermione agradeció con una inclinación de la cabeza.- Tan solo saldremos hoy con James.-Explico.- Por Halloween.

-Halloween.- Ron sonrió. Se había olvidado completamente de que precisamente era Halloween.

-Media cucharada de azúcar.- Hermione pasó delicadamente su lengua por su labio inferior saboreando el café que tenía en las manos.

-¿Disculpa?- Ron la observó como desorientado.

-El café.- Hermione soltó una risita.- Es solo qué, todos siempre le ponen demasiada azúcar y queda muy dulce.

-Y odias tomártelo así.- Ron le sonrió con sinceridad.

Era gracioso como sin pensarlo recordaba ese absurdo capricho de Hermione, así como el de tener ordenadas sus plumas y tinteros por antigüedad, su obsesión con los zapatos altos y su amor a los gatos gordos.

-Exacto.- Hermione volvió a su tarea de tomar el café.

-Me iré en una hora y media.- Informó Ron.

-Tal vez me voy antes.- Hermione asintió distraídamente. Tenía la mirada perdida en el paisaje falso de la ventana. Seguía impactada por el hecho de que Ron recordará ese gusto suyo con el café.

-Igualmente ya tenemos un gran avance.- Ron se encogió de hombro.- Harry tendrá su permiso pronto.

-Falta terminarlo, enviarlo y que lo autoricen.- Hermione suspiró.- Pero los argumentos son buenos.

-Obra tuya.- Ron observó los pergaminos que Hermione había estado escribiendo.

-De los dos.- Hermione hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.- Tal vez deberíamos irnos ya. Mañana tendremos ideas más frescas.

-Revisaré algunas cosas del país para la misión.- Ron tomo algunos papeles, mapas y anotaciones.-Supongo que te veo mañana.

-Sí.- Hermione sonrió algo tímida. Hasta el momento esa había sido su conversación más larga. Pero no se haría ilusiones de nuevo.- Hasta mañana, Weasley.

-Adiós.- Ron bufó por lo bajo. Sus posibles oportunidades de acercarse se habían derrumbado cuando Hermione volvió a su típica frialdad y lo llamó por su apellido.

. . . .

Ginny por su parte le había recordado a Hermione del partido de quidditch unas dos horas antes, para evitar que alguien más decepcionara a su hijo y lo dejará plantado.

Observó a James por el rabillo del ojo. Se encontraba sentado en la mesa pintando con unas plumas anti-derrame que su abuela Molly le había dado por su cumpleaños y ella agradecía ya no ver manchas de tinta por los alrededores de sus muebles.

No había podido dejar de pensar en Harry desde que lo vio. Si bien ya se lo había topado en casa de sus padres, nunca había llevado a James con ella y tampoco habían sido por más de quince minutos.

Su abrazo cálido, su risa y la forma en la que se llevaba con sus hermanos le provocaba mil sentimientos, sobretodo el de arrepentimiento, el cuál era doloroso y estaba consumiendo a ella y a su matrimonio.

-Mamá.- James la observaba con detenimiento, tratando de averiguar en que pensaba.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.- Ginny se acercó a él y le revolvió el cabello con cariño.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- James inquirió sabiendo con antelación la respuesta que obtendría.

-Sabes que sí.- Ginny corrió una mesa y se sentó. Para su sorpresa, James se levantó y regreso con una página del profeta en sus manitas.

-¿Él es Harry Potter? ¿El amigo de tío Ron y tía Hermione?- James señalo a una fotografía.

Ginny recordó que hacía ese periódico en la sala de juegos de James. Lo había ocultado para que Robert no lo viera y comenzará con un ataque de celos y preguntas.

-Sí.- Ginny sonrió forzadamente. Tal vez hubiese sido preferible que lo viera Robert a que lo viera James.

-Tía Angelina le digo a mi abuela Molly que me parezco a él.- Eso no fue una pregunta. Fue una afirmación bien sustentada.

-¿Te parece?- Ginny rió por lo bajo.- Yo creo que no.

-Yo me parezco a mi papá.-James se encogió de hombros y volvió a pintar.

Ginny hizo la nota mental de asesinar a su cuñada y a su madre por no darse cuenta de que James escuchó esa conversación.

Se parecía a Harry. Eso era natural pero afortunadamente podía ser disimulado gracias a que tenía sus ojos y el cabello tenía algunos mechones color borgoña, herencia de la familia Weasley. En el carácter veía mucho de sí misma, era sonriente y bromista, pero tendía a ser tan observador y curioso como su padre; además de heredar su habilidad de no poder seguir instrucciones.

Aunque claro si Harry lo viera, entonces si estaría perdida. Tan solo lo conocía por fotos, y pocas, ya que para él no debía ser muy grato verla con Robert y James.

Soltó un suspiro. Extrañarlo de repente era una costumbre que tenía desde el día de su boda y no había podido sacársela de encima. ¿Lo peor? Cada vez que lo recordaba pensaba en un pasado que quería olvidar pero le resultaba imposible. Además de pensar en porqués y hubieras que nunca se volverían realidad.

. . . .

Un partido de los Murciélagos de Ballycastle contra las Arpías de Holyhead es un evento muy importante en la parte mágica de Inglaterra.

Hermione, Ginny y el pequeño James llegaron al estadio felices de tener lugares de muy buena calidad, gracias a Robert.

Para ambas el lugar era una locura, en especial para Hermione, quién no era gran fan del deporte; por otro lado para Ginny el ir a un evento así le recordaba la adrenalina que había perdido hace ya varios años y no podía evitar sentir algo de nostalgia. James por su parte estaba feliz, tenía una sonrisa plantada en la cara al ver el movimiento de la gente a su alrededor: luces de colores alusivas a los equipos salían de las varitas de ciertos admiradores, sombreros gigantes, risas, comentarios de apoyo y mucho más. Era el mejor regalo que un pequeñuelo admirador del qudditch pudiera pedir, pero desafortunadamente, esto se veía opacado por la ausencia de su padre.

Ginny le compro un par de dulces a James y esté no quitaba la mirada del gran campo verde con aros que se alzaba ante sus ojos, esperando ansiosamente el inicio del juego.

Hermione saludo a un par de personas del ministerio, y la hubiera presentado, de no ser porque la pelirroja estaba muy entretenida cuidando que James no maldijera a alguien del equipo contrario.

-¿Madrina?- Ginny escucho una voz a su costado. Estaba segura de que era la voz de Teddy Lupin razón por la cuál se giro instantáneamente.

-¡Teddy!- Ginny sonrió y lo abrazo. Después lo observó con atención.- ¡Cómo has crecido!

Teddy sonrió satisfecho de que alguien notará el incremento de sus dos centímetros en los últimos años.

-¿Mamá?- James se cruzo de brazos. Si ese niño era celoso con alguien, era con su madre.

-Teddy.- Harry bajaba en ese instante, había sido un lío no perder a su ahijado de vista entre el gentío. Curiosamente él, Ron y Teddy estaban unos dos palcos arriba.- ¿Qué sucede contigo? Te desapareciste de repente.

-Te dije que era Ginny.- Teddy sonreía auto felicitándose por su buena vista.

-Harry,- Ginny de un momento a otro busco desesperadamente la mirada de su mejor amiga, pero no había mucho que Hermione pudiera hacer.-que sorpresa.

-¡Mamá!- James se había puesto enfrente de Ginny en un reclamo de atención.

-James, es mejor sentarnos cielo.- Hermione tomó al pequeño de la mano y trató de moverlo.- El partido no tarda en comenzar.

-Es Harry Potter.- James abrió la boca sorprendido. Ese hombre, para él era un desconocido pero para el mundo mágico era una celebridad y para sus tíos un amigo muy querido.

Los músculos de la espalda de Harry se tensaron con fuerza al observar detenidamente a James. El parecido entre ellos era evidente, o, siendo pesimistas, se parecía mucho más a él que al actual esposo de Ginny. Definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con Robert. Su cabeza no tardó mucho en atar cabos, pero no era posible que los Weasley, Hermione y la misma Ginny le hubiesen ocultado algo tan importante como una paternidad.

Ron no tardó en aparecer en medio de la escena. No hicieron falta palabras para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Siguiendo a Hermione tomó a Teddy y se lo llevó del lugar.

-Harry.- Ginny tragó saliva.- Será mejor que te vayas.

Y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Ginny, será mejor que lo que estoy pensando no sea cierto.- Harry habló con voz firme y más decidida que nunca.

-No tengo idea de qué estés pensando pero a Robert no le agradará esto.- Ginny se abrió paso decidida.- Me voy con mi hijo. Hasta luego, Harry.

Harry se cruzo de brazos y se interpuso en su camino. Ginny intentó escabullirse por un costado pero él se movió y le bloqueó la salida. Volvió a hacer lo mismo por el otro lado y el resultado simplemente no cambio.

-Yo creo que no te irás.- Harry la observó con un deje de enfado.- Tú y yo tenemos algo de que hablar.

-¿Algo?- Ginny habló con ironía y puso una sonrisa ladeada en su cara. Se estaba enfadando.- Tú y yo no deberíamos ni siquiera de vernos.

Harry pocas veces perdía los estribos gracias al manejo que lograba tener sobre su temperamento. Pero Ginny siempre había logrado que perdiera el mando tanto de su cuerpo como de sus emociones, fuera para bien o para mal. El simple hecho de verla le podía acelerar el corazón o causarle una profunda tristeza, lo deseará o no. Simplemente con ella no podía controlar nada.

-Ginny.- Harry entrecerró sus ojos. Realmente no quería armar una escena y menos en un lugar con la prensa presente y miles de fotógrafos alrededor.-Tenemos que hablar.

-Ya te dije que no tenemos nada de que hablar.- Ginny intentó por cuarta vez salir de ese lugar, pero Harry, nuevamente le bloqueó la salida.

-Tenemos un tema importante en común.- Harry se acercó a ella en un intento de disminuir los chismes. Bajo a la altura de su oreja y susurró.- Nuestro hijo.

-Habla.- Ginny se cruzo de brazos molesta consigo misma por haberse puesto nerviosa ante lo que había hecho Harry.

-No aquí.- Harry ni siquiera le preguntó, la tomó del brazo y desaparecieron.

Cuando Ginny volvió a sentir el piso bajo sus pies se encontró en un bosque con un camino pavimentado en medio del paisaje.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Ginny gruñó molesta.- Esto es interminable.- Agregó al ver el sendero infinito que se alzaba frente a sus pupilas.

-Tienes mucho que contarme.- Harry tampoco estaba de muy buen humor.- Y no estamos lejos de Godric's Hollow

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Habla, Ginny.- Harry pidió con un tono autoritario.

-¿De qué quieres que hable?- Ginny levantó la voz. Sentía la sangre caliente correr por sus venas. Harry le pedía explicaciones que ni siquiera ella se podía dar.

El clima no facilitaba las cosas ya que una que otra gota comenzaba a caer sobre el bosque y le molestaba el incesante goteo sobre su cuerpo.

-Te lo facilitaré.- Harry estaba visiblemente irritado y tenía un dolor en los músculos del cuerpo a causa de la impresión.- ¿De quién es hijo James?

-De mi marido.- Ginny resopló por lo bajo.- Así que si eso es todo.- En un acto tenía la varita en mano.- Me largo.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Ginevra Molly Weasley.- Harry con suavidad pero a la vez con firmeza la sujeto del brazo.

-Danes.- Ginny corrigió.- Te recuerdo que estoy casada.

-Sí, claro.- Harry rezongó incomodo.- No me interesa tu marido, me interesa tu hijo.

Las gotas comenzaron a caer con más intensidad aumentando el malestar de Ginny.

-También es hijo de Robert.- Ginny se exasperó y grito.- Así que no es de tu incumbencia. Luché mucho para que mi vida no fuese de tu propiedad así que, por favor déjame vivirla.

Harry abrió la boca. La cerró y la volvió a abrir sin decir palabra alguna.

-Harry, yo se qué James puede confundirte pero simplemente te estás haciendo ideas en la cabeza.- Ginny suevamente recorrió el brazo de Harry en un intento por reconfortarlo. Sintió las gotas de agua sobre su mano al bajar por la manga de su abrigo y poco a poco el remordimiento se apodero de ella por lo que le estaba haciendo.

-20 de octubre.- Harry parecía hablar solo.- Considerando que te casaste en febrero hay algunos números que no cuadran.

-James nació de ocho meses.- Ginny habló con rapidez. No pensaba que Robert nunca lo hubiera cuestionado y ahora, de un momento para otro, Harry lo hacía.

-O.- Harry clavó sus ojos en los de Ginny.- Te casaste con un mes de embarazo. Considerando lo que paso en enero, el pensar que James es mi hijo puede ser más que una idea en mi cabeza.

Ginny se sacudió la cabeza al sentir que la lluvia ya era mucho más que una brisa, se había convertido en una tormenta. Y lo peor es que el clima era tan evidente como la mentira que había acarreado durante un año.

-Tú ganas, Harry.- Ginny sintió su cabello escurrir en su espalda y un escalofrío la recorrió con fuerza.-Te debo una explicación.

Un estornudó se escapo de su boca.

-Mi casa esta cerca.- Harry la tomó del brazo y desapareció con ella por segunda ocasión.

¡Hola a todos!

Espero de verdad que les haya gustado este capítulo que me costó muchísimo hacer.

El siguiente será de muchas respuestas y también intrigas. Un beso.

**GO**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todo, incluida mi admiración hasta el día que me muera, y la idolatro. Sin fines de lucro y saben el resto.

**Capítulo 7: Recordar un beso**

_2001_

_Sábado 25 de Enero_

_-¿Comprometida?- Un Harry Potter visiblemente confundido se encontraba detrás de una mesa repleta de comida._

_-Hubieras visto la cara de George.-Comentó Angelina visiblemente consternada.- Quería lanzarle un hechizo que revirtiera el Imperius._

_-Nadie sabe porque demonios lo está haciendo.- Ron habló con puré de calabaza en la boca.- Yo creo que ni siquiera ella lo sabe._

_-Yo lo sé.- Hermione intervino en la plática con naturalidad.- Por orgullosa, para demostrarse que puede seguir sin Harry._

_-¿Seguir sin mí?- Harry se atraganto con el bocado que tenía en la boca._

_-Eso dije.- Hermione mostró una sonrisa ladeada con un deje de tristeza.- La pobre no la tuvo fácil en Hogwarts y tú con tus miles de ausencias en las misiones no ayudaste mucho que digamos._

_-Terminando de arruinar la situación el idiota de Danes se apareció a mitad del camino.- George agregó._

_-Coincido.- Ron apoyó._

_-¿Coincides?- Harry lo miro con frustración. Una semana antes decía que Ginny debió haber sido más tolerante con él y su trabajo._

_-En la parte de que el hombre es un idiota.- Aclaró Ron.- Solo en eso._

_-Basta.- Arthur Weasley por fin dejo de observar la plática y comenzó a participar en ella.- Yo sé que es muy precipitado, pero también estoy convencido de que todos en está mesa queremos mucho a Ginny y buscamos su felicidad por encima de la nuestra._

_-Precisamente porque la quiero lo estoy diciendo. Y no creo que sea feliz a lado de alguien tan insufrible como ese tipo.- George habló algo exaltado.- Ginny esta siendo vanidosa, orgullosa y cómo siempre esta actuando como una adolescente impulsiva._

_-Cierto.- Ron alzó la voz y se gano una mirada de reprensión de su padre._

_-Harry querido.- La señora Weasley interrumpió abruptamente la conversación.-¿Podrías ayudarme a traer la tarta de melaza?_

_-Tráela con un hechizo, madre.- Ron saco su varita pero al instante Hermione le dio un apretón a su pierna por debajo de la mesa.- Pensándolo bien, esa tarta es muy delicada._

_Harry se levantó de su asiento extrañado y con la mirada de todos los presentes puesta sobre él. Y, con paso lento siguió a la señora Weasley hasta la cocina._

_-Estará en el Caldero Chorreante a las ocho para cenar con Luna.- Molly Weasley habló con rapidez pero mucha claridad.-Probablemente algo se pueda hacer._

_Harry le sonrió con un profundo agradecimiento a su antigua suegra. _

_Si bien Ginny terminó con él dictándole una lista de razones por las que la relación no iba a ningún lado, él nunca dicto su lista por las cuáles debían regresar. _

_Así fue, a las nueve en punto llegó al Caldero Chorreante con un pantalón gris, una camisa negra de botones y una capa sencilla a juego. Observó a Ginny despedirse de Luna y justo cuando se dirigía a las chimeneas la tomo por la cintura y la apareció en su casa._

_-Harry.- Ginny lo observó asustada.- ¿Qué sucede contigo?_

_Harry no contestó, simplemente la tomó entre sus brazos y la comenzó a besar. Se había prometido respetarla siempre, pero considerando que ella tenía planes de boda con otro hombre, oportunidades como esas no se podían desperdiciar. _

_Ginny siguió el juego, por necesidad, por falta de autocontrol y porque su estúpido corazón se aceleró con tan solo verlo. _

_Poco a poco sintió las manos de Harry abriéndose paso debajo de su vestido, y sólo una palabra puede describir lo que sintió: Fuego. Nada más y nada menos, cada caricia de Harry en su cuerpo literalmente la quemaba. Después ella quitó la capa de sus hombros y comenzó a luchar con cada uno de los botones de su camisa, pero entre sus nervios, su prisa y su falta de experiencia terminó entorpeciendo un poco el trabajo de sus manos. Harry por otra parte, se deshizo de su vestido en un santiamén y se dedicaba a besar todo lo que se cruzaba por su boca; ayudó a Ginny con la estúpida camisa y en el momento en qué los dos se encontraban en condiciones igualitarias ambos se dieron cuenta que volver atrás era absolutamente imposible. _

_Los besos siguieron, a veces con extrema lentitud e inocencia porque para ambos el momento era sagrado y memorable; otras veces fueron besos profundos y el contacto de sus bocas tan experimentado se hizo presente de cuando en cuando; por otro lado también estaban los besos apasionados y prohibidos, la clase de caricia que ninguno había sentido antes y que los hacía removerse inquietos y excitados; y finalmente estaban esos besos lentos y graciosos en sus cuerpos, algo torpes por la inexperiencia pero que encontraron, disfrutaron y marcaron el cuerpo del otro._

_Una hora más tarde la idea de llegar virgen al altar se evaporó por el aire y no era más que un recuerdo._

_Harry pensó que eso era suficiente para que Ginny olvidara todo ese asunto de casarse con un completo desconocido, pero para su desgracia y la de la familia Weasley, eso no cambió. _

_Unas semanas después Ginny estaba frente a un altar vestida de blanco._

. . . .

En el estadio de quidditch tanto Ron como Hermione se revolvieron nerviosos al darse cuenta de qué estaban a cargo de dos menores y no tenían mucha experiencia tratándose de niños, especialmente Ron.

Empeorando las cosas el clima de Inglaterra había desatado una tormenta que no ayudaba a calmar su preocupación.

-¿Dónde está mi mamá?- James se cruzó de brazos enfadado. Primero Ginny lo había ignorado y ahora simplemente se había desaparecido.

Él esperaba ir a ese partido con sus padres, pero por una razón u otra ambos lo habían dejado haciendo un berrinche con sus tíos. Además de que estaba visiblemente celoso del hecho de que su madre hubiese abrazado tan afectuosamente a ese niño alto, delgado y con cabello extraño que cambiaba de color.

-Tuvo que ir con tu abuela Molly.- Hermione tomó las riendas de la situación antes de que Ron arruinará las cosas y alborotará la cabeza de James con pensamientos difíciles de digerir para un niño de su edad.

Teddy Lupin observó a Hermione negando con la cabeza. Tenía siete años pero sabía lo que era una mentira y, de la misma manera, sabía que su madrina estaba hablando con Harry de algo importante.

-¿Por qué?- James la observaba acusadoramente.

-Porque la abuela Molly le va a dar algo de pastel de tu cumpleaños.- Ron intervino al ver que Hermione se había quedado sin ideas.- Hizo uno de chocolate y no alcanzaste a probarlo.

James frunció los labios.- ¿Por qué se fue con Harry Potter?

-No se fue con él.- Hermione abrió los ojos alarmada. Si James abría la boca con Robert, la pobre de Ginny iba a tener un grave problema.- Tan solo lo saludó y después se fue.

-Entonces ¿dónde esta Harry Potter?- James a pesar de ser pequeño era perspicaz y se había dado cuenta que los dos habían desaparecido.

-Harry se fue con mi abuela.- Teddy habló con un tono de voz muy bajo. Andrómeda le había enseñado que el engañar no llevaba a nada y odiaba inmiscuirla en la mentira, pero también sabía que Ron y Hermione no mentirían sin una buena razón.

-¿Harry Potter es tú papá?- James de un momento a otro desvió la conversación.

-No.- Teddy sonrió con algo de nostalgia.- Mis papás murieron pero Harry es mi padrino.

James cerró la boca al sentir que había dicho algo malo.

Una voz que anunció el principio del partido de quidditch los sacó de su ensimismamiento. Los dos niños se giraron bruscamente al ver a los jugadores aparecer uno a uno.

Ron y Hermione suspiraron aliviados pero a la vez nerviosos. Ambos sabían que juntar a Harry Potter con Ginevra Weasley tan solo iba a remontar recuerdos dolorosos y explicaciones acerca de James en las que ellos preferían no entrometerse porque se sabían culpables de haberle ocultado sus sospechas a Harry.

Ginny no tuvo que abrir la boca para que toda la familia Weasley se diera cuenta que ese hijo era de Harry, el aspecto físico y la forma de ser de James decían más que mil palabras. Era una verdad obvia pero a la vez secreta. Sin embargo, todos respetaban el matrimonio de Ginny por órdenes de los señores Weasley- en especial de Arthur- y nadie se sintió capaz de decírselo al mismo Harry.

-Lo mejor será sentarnos juntos.- Ron habló cerca del oído de Hermione a causa del alborotó.- Por si James sigue preguntando.

-Buena idea.- Hermione se movió entre incomoda y nerviosa por toda la situación y por las reacciones que Ron aún provocaba sobre ella.

Ella sentía la misma culpabilidad y si bien nunca encaró a Ginny, siempre lo supo. Si había descubierto la licantropía de Remus Lupin a sus trece años, era imposible que no se diese cuenta que James no era un Danes si no un Potter. Pero, a diferencia de Ron, ella no le debía respeto al matrimonio de Ginny porque nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esa unión y sus padres no podía obligarla a hacerlo. Por eso siempre le envió indirectas a la pelirroja de que hablase porque su amigo no era tonto y en un instante la descubriría. Pero su amiga no la escucho y se temía que Harry no sería tan paciente como ella.

. . . .

Harry se apareció con Ginny en Godric's Hollow en un parpadeo.

Ambos estaban empapados por la tormenta y Ginny tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos que se perdían con las gotas de lluvia. Por instinto los dos tomaron sus varitas y se secaron con un simple hechizo.

-Linda casa.- Ginny recorrió todo con la vista.- Haz hecho mucho.

-Hermione adora la decoración y la he dejado experimentar.- Harry explicó con tranquilidad.

-Oh, ya veo.- Ginny sintió que algo le escaldaba la garganta.- ¿Viene muy seguido?

-Supongo.- Harry se sentó en un sillón con aire cansado.- Tiene algunas cosas aquí.

-¿Supones?- Ginny preguntó sarcástica.- Ella arregla tu casa, está perfectamente instalada. Yo creo que pasa mucho tiempo aquí.

-No me acuesto con ella.- Harry cerró los ojos molesto.-Si es lo qué estás pensando. Y no tiene ropa aquí ni nada por el estilo, más bien libros y algunos artefactos mágicos que no se siente segura teniendo en su casa.

Por una razón u otra el escozor en su garganta se apago. Y sí, Ginny sabía que era estúpido el estar celosa de Hermione pero de una o de otra manera le había molestado que decorará la casa que ella mil veces fantaseó con arreglar.

-No tendría un problema si ustedes tuvieran algo.- Ginny fingió desinterés.

-Comenzando no le haría eso a tu hermano porque él sigue enamorado de ella y terminando, el besar a Hermione me parece casi incesto, Ginny.- Harry tenía la cabeza apoyada en el sillón y los ojos cerrados. No planeaba discutir por una estupidez tan pequeña.

Entre sus conjeturas mentales, el estrés del trabajo esa semana, la pelea con Ginny y la mojada que se dio debido a la tormenta su cuerpo lo estaba matando de dolor y de cansancio.

-Bueno si no es Hermione, puede ser cualquier mujer.- Ginny habló con cierto titubeo.- Mi punto es que deberías de continuar con tu vida, Harry.

Terminando el enunciado soltó un estornudó que provocó que Harry abriese los ojos.

-Tú deberías tomar un baño o terminarás con un mal resfriado que no podrás explicar.- Harry habló tajante. No era una pregunta, sugerencia, ni siquiera era preocupación. Era una orden.

-¿Y tú que harás?- Ginny se frotó la nariz.

-Por más que quisiera ducharme a tu lado no creo que sea lo más adecuado.- El tono amargo de Harry fue producto de las miles de cosas que estaban taladrando su cerebro.

-Eres un idiota.- Ginny rodó los ojos.- Lo mejor será irme de una buena vez.

-No puedes aparecerte o desaparecerte en mi casa. No estás autorizada. Y yo no te sacaré de aquí.- Harry la observó con un aire de diversión desde el sillón.- Y si yo fuera tú no utilizaría la chimenea porque está conectada al ministerio dónde está tu esposo en este instante. Puedes ir a tu casa pero se sabría con facilidad que saliste de aquí, y tú última opción es ir a la Madriguera dónde tendrías que explicar porque abandonaste a tu hijo a mitad de un juego de quidditch.- Harry le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.- Espera, también puedes irte a pie y pescar un resfriado, y con la tormenta que hay afuera, desaparecerte no es una buena idea por la carga excesiva de energía.

Ginny se mordió el labio por dos razones. Primero, lo encontraba condenadamente sexy en esa pose de arrogante, sarcástico y algo inmaduro. Y segundo, tenía razón.

-De acuerdo.- Ginny se aclaró la garganta al comenzar a sentir malestar.- Me bañare.

-Bien.- Harry se encogió de hombros y volvió a recostar su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

-Después hablaremos y me llevarás al estadio.- Esta vez fue el turno de Ginny de usar un tono autoritario.- ¿Estamos?

-Muy bien.- Harry habló con todo desinteresado.

Ginny conocía la casa y sabía a la perfección dónde estaba el cuarto de invitados, pero honestamente quería tomar una ducha en el baño de Harry, porque simple y sencillamente ya lo conocía.

Harry frunció el seño al verla entrar a su habitación pero prefirió no preguntar. Ya tendría mucho tiempo para hablar claro y tendido con ella.

Eso no significaba que no tuviera curiosidad, razón que lo guío a ir hasta su recamará, tirarse en su cama y escuchar como efectivamente el agua estaba corriendo.

Sentía la cabeza caliente y no era simplemente por la cantidad de estrés que tenía en el trabajo o por las interrogantes acerca del pequeño James; más bien era por el simple hecho de saber que Ginny estaba a unos metros de él, sin ropa.

. . . .

El partido de quidditch para fortuna de Hermione no fue tan largo como se hubiese esperado. La buscadora de las Arpías de Holyhead atrapó la snitch con gracia y los Murcielagos de Ballycastle se retiraron dignamente.

Los tres hombres presentes no quedaron muy contentos con el hecho de que el equipo formado únicamente por brujas hubiese resultado ganador. James sabía que su mamá se alegraría pero él esperaba un poco más de emoción. Teddy amaba el quidditch y de igual manera quedó algo decepcionado.

Ron por su parte observó su reloj para encontrarse con que eran cerca de las nueve.

-Teddy, creo que debo llevarte con Andrómeda.- Ron anunció al niño de siete años que lo observaba con un curioso puchero en la boca.

-¿Mi mamá?- James veía a los magos y brujas salir del estadio esperando encontrarse con el cabello pelirrojo de su madre entre la multitud.

-Seguramente tu abuela la entretuvo con cosas importantes.- Hermione le sonrió con calidez a su sobrino* y le alborotó el cabello con cariño.

-Quiero irme a casa.- James poco a poco sintió la ausencia de sus padres. Había estado entre dos y tres horas sin ellos, y a su edad, era normal que quisiera verles.

-Cielo,- Hermione se puso de cuclillas para llegar a su altura.- Mamá no estará en casa. Está ocupada, pero nos iremos a mi departamento y ahí te recogerá. ¿Lo entiendes, cierto?

James asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien.- Hermione extendió sus brazos para abrazar al pequeño.

-Quiero un helado.- Teddy observó a Ron con un puchero en la boca.-Por favor.

-Yo también.- James observó a Teddy con agradecimiento por la buena idea.

Hermione hizo una mueca de desagrado. Últimamente estaba pasando más tiempo del deseado con Ronald Weasley y eso no le estaba gustando.

-Por mi está bien.-Ron por su parte sonrió. De hecho, él se estaba muriendo de hambre.

-¿Tía?- James volvió sus ojitos a Hermione.

-¿Acaso ya vieron la tormenta?- Hermione negaba con la cabeza.- No creo que sea el mejor momento para un helado. Además, hace unos días estabas enfermo de gripa, James.

-¡Chocolate caliente!- Teddy habló algo emocionado.

James para ese momento ya pasaba su lengua por sus labios a causa del antojo.

Los tres vieron a Hermione suplicantes.

-Bien.- Hermione suspiró.- Pero será rápido.- Esto último lo dijo observando a Ron.

-Yo no propuse ni planee nada de esto.- Ron se cruzo de brazos fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Al menos esto servirá para algo.- Hermione habló algo indecisa.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar al darse cuenta que la avalancha de magos había disminuido considerablemente.

-¿Para qué?- Ron preguntó algo confundido. Y, ¿por qué no decirlo? esperanzado.

-Para inventar una buena excusa con Robert.- Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

Ocultarle la verdad a un niño de tres años no sería tan fácil como ocultársela a un adulto celoso.

-Demonios.- Ron refunfuño algo molesto.- Ese hombre siempre me ha provocado jaqueca.

-Créeme que yo lo debo ver mucho más que tú.- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Al menos aún tenemos algo en común. Odiamos al esposo de mi hermana.- Ron le sonrió desganado. Después desvió su mirada y se concentró en los niños.- ¿Listos para desaparecernos?

-Listos.- Tanto James como Teddy se miraron el uno al otro emocionados.

. . . .

Ginny salió del baño con la misma ropa pero con el cabello con un tono un poco más oscuro a causa de la humedad. Se encontró con Harry tirado en la cama con los ojos cerrados y los lentes en la mesa de noche, pensó que estaba dormido y se acercó para verlo detenidamente.

Su cicatriz seguía igual, sus facciones eran más maduras y masculinas, la barba la tenía al ras pero no por eso era indetectable a sus ojos, sus labios parecían conservar el mismo color de siempre, y podía atreverse a decir que el sabor y la textura tampoco habían cambiado; y, por último se fijo en su trabajado cuerpo. Soltó un suspiro. Entre mil otras cosas extrañaba la calidez de ese cuerpo, ya fuese para un simple abrazo o para una noche de excesos.

Con algo de miedo acercó su mano al cabello de Harry y lo recorrió con lentitud. Definitivamente lo extrañaba. El cuerpo de Harry se removió algo inquieto ante la caricia.

-¿Qué haces, Ginny?- Harry abrió los ojos tomándola por sorpresa.

-Despertarte.- Ginny se sentó a su lado. Fingiendo que no había pasado nada.-Querías hablar. Hablemos.

Harry sonrió coqueto. Sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo Ginny, pero sus ganas por hacerla rabiar como si fueran un par de adolescentes fueron más grandes que él.

-Bien.- Harry se sentó, parecía tranquilo pero no lo estaba. Las respuestas que buscaba podían cambiar de manera drástica su cómoda vida de soltero.

-Habla de una vez, Harry.- Ginny se impaciento pero no por la falta de conversación sino porque le costaba mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado el verlo frente a ella.

-Quiero saber que demonios sucedió contigo. ¿Por qué te casaste sin una explicación?- Harry clavo sus ojos verdes sobre Ginny.- Y no quiero mentiras.

La respuesta fue clara y cortante.- No debía rendirte cuentas.

-Sí debías hacerlo después de lo que pasó.- Harry parpadeó y respiró un par de veces seguidas.

-¿Y qué pasó?- Ginny no se dejo intimidar por la desesperación de Harry.

-Ginny, de verdad no quieres que te lo recuerde.- Harry habló muy lentamente y se acerco a su cara.- ¿O sí?

-Potter, háblame claro. ¿Quieres?- Ginny sentía su respiración muy cerca pero por muchas cosas decidió no moverse.

Harry se tomó su tiempo para acercarse más. Podía contar sus pestañas a la distancia que estaban y sentía la respiración levemente agitada de Ginny sobre su barbilla.

No lo pensó, por instinto tomo las mejillas de Ginny entre sus manos y rompió la invisible muralla que los separaba. Muralla llena de mentiras, secretos, recuerdos dolorosos y agradables, e incluso un matrimonio. Pero él necesitaba ese beso antes de hablar de cosas más punzantes y Ginny, aunque se lo negará, también lo necesitaba.

Fue un beso lento que comenzó con una mirada. Fue una caricia pura y un intento desesperado de bloquear el pensamiento de lo que era correcto y lo que no lo era.

Eran Harry y Ginny. Nada más.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

*Ya sé que no es sobrino directo de Hermione, al menos no en el tiempo de la historia, pero por lo mucho que Ginny la frecuenta James la ve de ese modo.

Se que prometí respuestas en este capítulo. No sé si se esperaban un flashback con la respuesta que solo crea más preguntas, pero igualmente Ginny tiene que hablar. No se preocupen solo lean el siguiente.

¿Sugerencias?

**GO**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todo, incluida mi admiración hasta el día que me muera, y la idolatro. Sin fines de lucro y saben el resto.

**Capítulo 8: La maldición de ser un Potter.**

La vida esta llena de cosas que alguien supuestamente debe hacer pero no hace.

Ginny Danes, por ejemplo, debía estar en un estadio de quidditch con su único hijo o en su casa esperando, como todos los días, pacientemente a su esposo. Tal vez podría estar en la puerta de alguien más con su hijo pidiendo dulces debido a que esa noche era Halloween.

El punto es, Ginny debía y podía estar de mil formas y en varios lugares, pero ninguna de sus opciones incluía estar en una cama besando a su ex novio de la juventud.

-Esto está mal.- Ginny separo a Harry suavemente de sus labios.

-Muy mal.- Harry no soltó su cintura y volvió a buscar los labios de Ginny algo impaciente.-Pero creo que comienzas a recordar que paso ese día.

Ella correspondió pero está vez fue un beso más corto. Realmente debía parar porque su conciencia la estaba torturando dolorosamente.

-Estoy casada.- Ginny suspiró incomodada por no poder controlarse con Harry. Después de una media sonrisa señaló el anillo dorado en su mano derecha.

Esa era la historia de su vida, ser una impulsiva y hacer estupideces que después no podía deshacer. Después estas acciones la torturaban, no dejándola conciliar el sueño tranquilamente a lado de su legitimo esposo.

-¿Lo amas?- Harry interrumpió el beso pero sus brazos aún la tenían presa de su cuerpo.

-Lo quiero.- Ginny bajo la mirada y se abrazó a Harry. –No es lo que esperaba del matrimonio. No es como el de mis padres y, básicamente cuando hablamos siempre hay una forma de terminar peleando.

No supo porque lo hizo, Harry no debía de enterarse de sus crisis matrimoniales. El problema fue que abrió la boca y tocar el tema de su matrimonio le dolió.

El estar con Harry Potter en ese instante y esa posición la carcomía por dentro ya que sabía que nuevamente cargaría con un enorme remordimiento cada vez que viera, besará o durmiera con Robert.

-Bien.- Harry recorrió su espalda reconfortándola.-Entonces, ¿por qué te casaste?

-Por ser impulsiva y estúpida.- Ginny admitió de golpe. Después escondió su cara en el pecho de su acompañante.

-¿James fue una clase de error?-Harry sabía que no era la manera de referirse al niño pero no encontraba otra explicación, medianamente razonable.

-Sí y no.- Ginny soltó un largo suspiro. Y besó suavemente el pecho de Harry.

-Ginny te lo preguntaré de nuevo.- Harry sintió el pulso de su cuerpo acelerarse al sentir las manos de Ginny sobre su espalda subiendo y bajando. Sabía lo que estaba buscando, pero no iba a ceder hasta tener las respuestas que buscaba.- ¿Quién es el papá de ese niño?

El cuerpo de Ginny se separó con algo de queja de la espalda de Harry.- Tú.

-Yo.- Harry sintió que un gran peso había entrado a su cuerpo. Rompió el abrazo con Ginny de manera pausada.

-Pero no se puede hacer nada.- Ginny habló con rapidez. Interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que Harry fuera a decir.- Digo, Robert no lo sabe y ante todo lo último que quiero es lastimarlo. Y…

-Cállate.- Harry habló despacio pero al mismo tiempo fue algo burdo.

Ginny cerró la boca. Sabía que Harry estaba en todo su derecho de enojarse ante la noticia.

-¿Cuándo supiste de tu embarazo?- Harry fue muy directo con la pregunta pero no rompía su aura de pasividad. Después le tomo la barbilla y la obligó a verlo directamente a los ojos.- Y, por Merlín, no se te ocurra mentirme.

-Después de casarme.- Ginny tenía una mueca de profunda consternación. Pero después su cara volvió a tomar firmeza.- Ya no había vuelta atrás. Además estábamos recién casados, podía ser de cualquiera de los dos. No fue como que Robert no me hubiera tocado en la luna de miel.

-¿Y?- Harry quería algo más eso como respuesta. Su cerebro ignoró olímpicamente la parte de la vida sexual de Ginny con otro que no fuera él, para ahorrarse dolor.

-Es todo.- Ginny bajo la mirada. Estaba asustada por la aparente calma de Harry.- Entiende que no iba a exponer mi matrimonio por un desliz.

-A ver si entiendo.- Harry se removió incomodo. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Había pasado de ser el amor de su juventud a ser un simple desliz.- Te acostaste conmigo, no te importó ni siquiera un poco y te casaste con otro para demostrarme que era reemplazable en tu vida.- El siguiente tono fue sardónico.- Después te diste cuenta que estabas embarazada pero ya te habías casado así que las posibilidades de que fueran de él eran altas, o eso me has dado a entender. Finalmente tuviste al bebé y te diste cuenta que no tiene ni una pizca de parecido a tu marido.- Harry hizo una pausa.- Todo cuadra excepto por el pequeño e insignificante detalle de que pudiste habérmelo comentado, Ginevra.

Ginny tomó la mano de Harry pero él la alejó.

-El que intentes suavizar las cosas no me hará olvidarlas.- Harry respiró con tranquilidad.-Además ya tenías un mes de embarazo para la fecha de tu boda, es imposible que ni siquiera sospecharás.

Ginny sacudió su cabeza.

-Cuando tú y yo cometimos esa estupidez tenía una semana de haber reglado y estaba a dos semanas de casarme.- Ginny comenzó a hablar algo exaltada.- Así que para que comenzará a sospechar tenían que pasar mínimo tres semanas.- Ginny inhaló aire y lo soltó con rapidez.-Para cuando registre un atraso en la cuarta semana ya estaba en mi luna de miel y pensé que se debía al estrés de todo lo que estaba pasando en mi vida. Finalmente regresando a Inglaterra confirmé mis sospechas.

-Había más posibilidades de que fuera mío.- Harry negó con la cabeza aún molesto.

-Si había tenido un retraso también podía ser de Robert.- Ginny se defendió.- Ya te lo he dicho.

Harry apretó los labios molesto.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?- Harry tenía la firme intención de no explotar y ponerse a gritar como un histérico.

-Cuando el sanador me dijo que tenía un mes de embarazo.- Ginny se mordió la lengua. Ahí si podía reclamarle el mundo entero.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Harry se cruzo de brazos y parpadeo varias veces seguidas como si no creyera lo que Ginny le acababa de decir.

-No tenía ningún derecho a romperte el corazón casándome y después presentarme como si nada diciendo que tendría un hijo tuyo.- Ginny lo miro con una cara llena de culpabilidad.- Tu carrera se encontraba en su cúspide, realmente pensé que tu vida estaba estable y no tenía ninguna intención de arruinar ni tu carrera de auror ni tus posibilidades de seguir con tu vida a lado de alguien más.

-No metas a mi trabajo en esto.- Harry la cortó.-Por favor. Yo se que esa fue una razón para que termináramos hace tiempo pero no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-Bien. También esta el hecho de que no te quería en mi vida.- Ginny balbuceó con lentitud.

-Qué sincera.- Harry tuvo un tono de fingida sorpresa.-Pero te informó que no todo gira alrededor tuyo, Ginny.

-Estamos hablando de James.- Ginny bufó alzando un poco la voz.

-Exactamente.- Harry se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas.- Entiendo que tu matrimonio se iba a ver afectado, incluso con un poco de esfuerzo puedo entender porque lo ocultaste al principio pero el pensar que mentiste simple y sencillamente porque no me querías como un estorbo en tu vida. Eso es incomprensible.

-Nunca dije que fueses un estorbo en mi vida.- Ginny saltó de la cama y lo encaro.- No pongas palabras en mi boca.

-Repetiré lo que dijiste:- Harry la sujeto por los brazos.- No te quería en mi vida.

-No a ti como persona.- Ginny rodó los ojos.- Sino a lo que conlleva el apellido Potter, el perder tu identidad para pasar a ser la pareja de alguien. Necesitaba mi independencia.- Ginny sin desearlo comenzó a elevar la voz.- Hubiésemos sido la primera plana del Profeta, el hijo bastardo del señor Potter con la famosa ex jugadora de quidditch. ¡Sin duda el escándalo del año!

-¿Escándalos?- Harry respiraba con rapidez.- ¡Me negaste el derecho de saber que tenía un hijo por protegerte de escándalos!

-Odie no ser Ginny Weasley, si no la novia de Harry Potter. Todo lo que hacía no era importante a menos que tuviera que ver contigo. Mi vida social era vigilada a cada paso que daba.- Ginny para ese momento ya tenía una que otra lagrima bajando por sus ojos.- No iba a exponer a mi hijo a eso. Ser un Potter es una maldición demasiado grande.

Harry sintió eso como una bofetada directa a su cara.

-Nunca me imagine que lo considerarás así.- Harry se cruzó de brazos. Estaba dolido.

Ginny calló en la cuenta de que había actuado, como siempre, por impulso. Y las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, a esa altura, ya eran imparables.

-Harry.- Ginny trato de girarlo cuando vio que él ya le estaba dando la espalda.

-Ya escuche lo que tenías que decir.- Harry camino en dirección opuesta a la pelirroja.

-Escucha, realmente pensé que le hacía un bien a James. Una ex jugadora de quidditch famosa con un hijo fuera del matrimonio es mucho escándalo. Pero si ese hijo es del héroe de la comunidad mágica.- Ginny sollozó a mitad de la oración.- Te arruinaría las posibilidades de estar con una nueva pareja porque esa persona se expondría a miles de comentarios dado que además de tu historia, tendrías un hijo. Ninguna mujer puede con eso. Y también hubiera arrasado con cualquier posibilidad de que mi hijo tuviese una infancia normal.-Ginny sentía más lágrima aglomerándose en sus ojos.

Las declaraciones de Ginny eran tan difíciles de decir como de escuchar. Ella sollozaba con lentitud y silencio mientras Harry no dejaba de caminar en círculos alrededor de su habitación.

-No te pregunté porque no se lo dijiste a la prensa.- Harry al otro extremo de la habitación la vio con fuerza y una profunda tristeza.- Te pregunte porque no me lo dijiste a mí. Diste por hecho que se lo gritaría al mundo, pero en ningún momento pensaste que tal vez, al igual que tú, buscaría el bienestar de mi hijo.

-No me digas que no hubieras buscado verlo.- Ginny habló sarcástica a pesar de estar llorando.- Y que te alejarías de él para no exponerlo, porque de ser así no estaríamos aquí gritando. Dejarías las cosas tal y cómo están ahora.

-No te iba a decir eso.- Harry la observó con rabia.- Pero pudimos haber actuado como dos adultos y encontrar un acuerdo para que yo viera a mi hijo el mismo tiempo que tú. Es lo justo.

-¿Y tú crees que llevar esto a la Corte del Ministerio no hubiese creado chismes y especulaciones?- Ginny le devolvió la mirada cargada de enojo.

-Lo hubiera hecho.- Harry sentía tensión en todo los músculos de su cuerpo a causa de las miles de emociones experimentadas en las últimas horas.- Pero tanto tú como yo hemos lidiado con eso. Sabemos hacerlo.

-James no lo sabe.- Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Era tan solo un bebé nos hubiéramos encargado de cerrar el asunto con la prensa y con quién fuera.- Harry se revolvió el cabello exasperado.-Y de qué no tuviera que lidiar con la maldición de 'ser Potter' hecho que te resulta tan repugnante.

-Lamento lo que dije.- Ginny bajo la mirada.- Supongo que discrepamos en muchas cosas y sobrellevamos la fama de maneras diferente.

-¿Supones?- Harry preguntó con la voz envenenada de ironía. Después se acerco a ella y la observó fijamente.- Ginny llevo viviendo veinticinco años con una cicatriz en la frente y catorce siendo el centro de atención cuando realmente nunca lo quise. La fama, por más que la repudie no se irá porque sí, pero he aprendido a lidiar con personas tan desagradables como Rita Skeeter a lo largo de mi vida. Mi error fue pensar que podrías hacerlo y exponerte de esa manera a tanta presión.- Harry tomó una de sus manos con cariño.- Tan solo tenías diecisiete años. Entiendo que fue demasiado.

Ginny seguía llorando. Sabía que había perdido la guerra y se sentía una total egoísta por haberle ocultado la verdad a Harry.

-Lo siento.- Ginny apretó su mano contra la de Harry.- Por lo que dije, lo que pasó y por ocultarte lo de James. En verdad lo lamento, Harry.

Harry la abrazo sin preguntar. Ella por su parte se aferró a su cuerpo con necesidad.

-Te amo.- Ginny no supo porque lo dijo. Simplemente tenía necesidad de hacerlo y dejar de jugar con Harry como lo había hecho los últimos años.

A penas fue un susurró de pero provoco estragos en la poca fuerza de voluntad que quedaba en Harry, quién rompió el abrazo y buscó sus labios con desesperación.

La besó con intensidad, como si los besos fueran a borrar todos los errores de su juventud, la mentira detrás del nacimiento de James y el millón de impedimentos que tenían para estar juntos.

Se dice que el único animal que repite sus errores en las mismas situaciones es el ser humano.

Ginny sabía que hace cinco años un arranque parecido en ese mismo cuarto le quitó su pureza. Pero a pesar de que su cabeza gritaba desesperadamente 'no' ella se enganchó del cuello de Harry con impaciencia, necesidad y ansiedad de profundizar el beso.

-También te amo.-Harry trato de alejarse con un intento muy débil ya que su cuerpo no quería hacerlo. Para su sorpresa Ginny se lo impidió con decisión.

Los dos caminaron abrazados torpemente tan solo para llegar a la cama. Harry hábilmente se acostó encima de ella y la acomodo bajo su cuerpo sintiendo el calor que los dos emanaban. Le sonrió con algo de complicidad y besó el lóbulo de su oído con sensualidad y lentitud. Quería tentarla y hacerla olvidar todo. Poco a poco bajo a su cuello y no tardo en comenzar a buscar debajo de su blusa. De un momento a otro había removido la prenda y la besaba con anhelación. Metódicamente, casi como si fuera un ritual bien conocido.

A Ginny no le importó el descuido de su cuerpo, sabía que ya no tenía el abdomen tan duro como la primera vez, que sus piernas no estaban igual de torneadas, que había subido al menos siete kilos y que su cintura no era tan pequeña y estrecha. No le importó tampoco el 'estoy casada' que había pronunciado hace unas horas. Se dejo perder en las caricias de Harry y dejo a sus manos jugar con lo que tantas veces soñaban: La perfecta y torneada espalda de Harry Potter.

Tiempo después, pudieron ser segundos o tal vez horas, sintió las hábiles manos de su antiguo novio en su espalda y después bajando por sus piernas. Ella por su parte, jugo con su cuello y sus brazos, después se deshizo del pantalón con más lentitud de la que él tuvo. Ella a diferencia de él, no quería jugar sino que quería disfrutar el placer de hacer lo que no debía. Besó con cariño su abdomen, después subió a sus brazos y se topó con cicatrices desconocidas, gracias a las misiones que tanto la incomodaban cuando a penas tenía dieciocho años. Sí, a pesar de todo, Harry siguió adelante haciendo lo que tanto lo apasionaba y eso por un momento la hizo sonreír.

Harry, por su parte, disfrutó de cada beso, cada caricia, tanto dada como recibida. Sus ojos verdes se detuvieron en la espalda de Ginny en el instante en que ella besaba su cuello con avidez.

-Aún lo tienes.- Harry habló con voz ronca debido a lo que Ginny le provocaba pero aún así besó su hombro derecho con amor al ver el tatuaje de la snitch revoloteando sus alas de manera elegante.

-Tu también.- Ginny beso su hombro derecho y le dio una mordida con cariño. Rió con suavidad en su oído y beso su mentón.

-Eres increíble.-Harry se encontró con su mirada y volvió a besarla.

-Quiero hacerlo.- Ginny gimió suplicante bajo sus labios.- Ahora.

Sabía que se arrepentiría. Pero interiormente, sabía también que si no lo hacía se arrepentiría mil veces más.

Una hora más tarde Ginny se veía a si misma envuelta entre las sábanas de alguien a quién amaba profundamente pero para su desgracia ese alguien no era su marido. Se apretó al cuerpo de Harry y beso torpemente su hombro derecho con una sonrisa descarada en la cara.

-Te extrañaba.- Harry la abrazó con fuerza. Beso su nariz con cariño y cerró los ojos.

-Y yo a ti.- Ginny rió ante el gesto de Harry y beso su pecho con suavidad.

A pesar de que se suponía que debía guardar un profundo remordimiento que le quitará el sueño, ella se amoldó al cuerpo de su acompañante y logro dormir con una sonrisa cansada en sus labios y una mueca de satisfacción en su cara.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sé que es un capítulo muy pero muy corto comparado con el anterior pero quería aclarar todas las preguntas acerca de las razones de Ginny y, también quería que el capítulo se tratara únicamente de ellos dos. Perdón si los decepcionó.

Saben que siempre me hacen el día. Díganme lo que sea, bueno o malo.

Click

V


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todo, incluida mi admiración hasta el día que me muera, y la idolatro. Sin fines de lucro y saben el resto.

**Capítulo 9**

**El arte de mentir**

Hermione caminaba a lado de Ron mientras observaban a James y Teddy hablar del partido de quidditch y elegir entre un montón de dulces. Resulta que, como era Halloween los dos pequeños magos habían querido pedir dulces en las casas y, las demás brujas, al igual que ellos, no pudieron decirles que no a sus caritas inocentes.

—Creo que lo mejor será llevar a Teddy con Andrómeda antes de que comience a preocuparse sin razón alguna.— Ron iba al paso de Hermione, y había mantenido su educación al máximo, pero aún así sentía la incomodidad en el ambiente.

—No se te ocurra dejarme sola con Robert cuando comience a pedir explicaciones.— Hermione lo señaló con el dedo amenazadoramente.

—¿No llevarías a James a tu departamento?— Ron se veía confundido por el cambio de opinión.

—Lo pensé mejor.— Hermione se cruzó de brazos.— Si no llegan ni ella ni su hijo, es capaz de llamar a la oficina de aurores dónde todos le dirán que el jefe también está desaparecido.

—Tienes razón.— Ron hizo una mueca de abatimiento.—Pero igual pienso que Ginny ya lleva mucho tiempo con Harry.

—Supongo que tenían mucho de que hablar.— Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Espero que no estén haciendo otra cosa.— Ron soltó un suspiro de inconformidad. No estaba de acuerdo con la forma en que su hermana actuaba pero, a pesar de todo, lo comprendía.— Entonces, ¿qué haremos?

—Llevaremos a Teddy con Andrómeda tan solo para perder más tiempo.— Hermione respiró cansada.— Después no tendremos más opción que hablar con Robert.

—De acuerdo.— Ron le sonrió tranquilamente.— Teddy, debemos ir con tu abuela.

—Es temprano aún.— Teddy se quejó. Pero un inesperado bostezo lo delato.

—Estás cayendo de sueño.— Ron le revolvió el cabello a modo de juego.

—Está bien.— Teddy cerró un poco los ojos.

Hermione levantó a James en brazos para desaparecer con él. Sabía que su hora de dormir ya había pasado así que no estaría despierto por mucho más tiempo.

En unos segundos los cuatro habían llegado hasta la puerta de la abuela de Teddy. Tocaron y esperaron a que Andrómeda se asomará a la puerta.

—Buenas noches.— La mujer les sonrió con alegría.— Pensé que Teddy dormiría en la casa de su padrino.

Ron le hizo señas para que no hablara demás. Para fortuna de Hermione y de él mismo, James ya estaba muy cansado como para buscar a Harry en la casa y paso por alto lo que los adultos decían.

—Bueno. Pasen, pasen.— Andrómeda se hizo a un lado y los guío hasta la sala.

—Abuela.— Teddy se talló los ojos un tanto adormilado.— Me iré a dormir.

Su abuela le sonrió con cariño.— Despídete, da las gracias y eres libre.

—Adiós, Ron.— Teddy chocó su mano con la del pelirrojo a modo de despedida.— Adiós, Hermione.— Después besó la mejilla de la mejor amiga de su padrino y al ver que James ya estaba profundamente dormido en sus brazos tan solo se encogió de hombros.— Gracias, y díganle a mi padrino lo mismo cuando lo vean.

—Se lo diremos.— Ron le sonrió.

—Buenas noches, abuela.— Teddy la abrazo con ternura

—Buenas noches, Teddy.— Su abuela correspondió al abrazo y le palmeó la espalda para que ya se fuera. Estaba visiblemente agotado. Unos segundos después salió de la pieza y se escuchó la puerta de su habitación al cerrarse.— ¿Todo está bien con Harry?— Su tono de voz estaba cargado de preocupación.

—Sí, Andrómeda.— Hermione contestó calmando a la mujer.

—Y, ¿quién es?— Andromeda señaló al niño que Hermione traía en los brazos.— ¿Tú hijo? ¿Ya se reconciliaron ustedes dos?

—No.— Ron negó con la cabeza rápidamente.— Es hijo de mi hermana, Ginny.

—No comprendo.— La vieja mujer se sentó y los observo con desconfianza.—¿Qué esta sucediendo?

—Harry y Ginny se vieron en el partido por accidente.— Ron comenzó a explicar.

—Y quisieron hablar por eso nos encargaron a los niños.— Hermione completo la historia de lo sucedido.

—Oh, ya veo.— Andrómeda sonrió satisfecha.— Ya era hora de que esos dejarán de aventarse fuego como si fueran dragones y hablarán como dos personas civilizadas. Y, ¿cómo se llama el hijo de Ginny?

—James.— Ron y Hermione hablaron al mismo tiempo y se giraron a ver nerviosos.

—Curioso nombre.— Andrómeda frunció el seño con curiosidad y se acercó a Hermione para ver mejor al pequeño.— ¡Merlín! Es igual a Harry, y tiene cierto parecido a su difunto abuelo. Sí, claro que lo tiene.

—No es hijo de Harry.— Ron volteó a ver a Hermione nervioso.— Sólo de ella.— Después corrigió.— Y su esposo, obviamente.

—Tengo buen ojo para esto, muchacho.— Andrómeda sonreía.— Se lo que te estoy diciendo, cuando crezca este niño será un clon de James Potter.

Hermione se mordió la lengua. Esperaba por el bien de Ginny que eso no fuera cierto.

—Debemos llevarlo con su padre.— Ron se levantó del sillón como un resorte.

Andrómeda los acompañó hasta la puerta.— Me saludan a Harry.

Hermione sonrió nerviosa y asintió con la cabeza.— Buenas noches, señora Tonks.

—Buenas noches y gracias por traerme a Teddy.— Andrómeda Tonks les sonrió agradecida y espero a verlos perderse en el callejón para cerrar la puerta con alegría.

Ron y Hermione aparecieron en la entrada de la zona residencial en donde vivía Ginny. Un mago les reviso con su varita para cerciorarse que no trajeran algún artefacto peligroso o estuviesen bajo los efectos de una poción peligrosa.

—Auch.— El alto zapato de Hermione se falseó un poco ante un holló que la oscuridad no le permitió vislumbrar y el peso de James en sus brazos no ayudó mucho.

—¿Quieres que lo lleve?— Ron se ofreció con rapidez al ver que Hermione tenía una cara de aparente dolor.

—¿Puedes?— Hermione lo vio con agradecimiento. Quería dejar descansar un poco su tobillo.

—Dámelo.— Ron como respuesta extendió sus brazos para sostener a James el poco camino que quedaba.

Hermione le tendió a James con cuidado de no despertarle y susurró.—Gracias.

—No hay porqué.— Ron le sonrió y continuó caminando.—Y bien, ¿cuál será la mentira está vez?

—Que se encontró con una vieja amiga del equipo y decidió ver el juego desde los camerinos porque la invitaron.— Hermione caminaba con algo de dificultad a causa del dolor en su tobillo per fingía estar perfectamente.

—¿Si James menciona a mi madre?— Ron preguntó. No podían dejar ningún cabo suelto.

—Después fue con tu madre porque…—Hermione hizo una pausa. Necesitaban una razón creíble.

—Porque me pidió que le diera el recado.— Ron sonrió.

—Bien.— Hermione asintió.— Y al final quiso salir con sus viejas amigas del equipo a festejar y probablemente llegará tarde.

—Es la mentira perfecta.— Ron sonrió aliviado.

—Las mentiras.— Hermione corrigió.— Y mañana hablaré con Ginny acerca de todo esto.

—Y yo con Harry.— Ron se detuvo.— Ya estamos aquí.

Habían llegado al número 15 en letras doradas sobre una puerta negra y elegante. Ahí vivía Ginny.

—¿Listo?—Hermione lo observó nerviosa.

—Listo.— Ron le hizo una seña con la mirada para que tocarán.

Era una mentira concisa, creíble y por el momento pensaban que Robert no sospecharía. Aunque no podrían evitar que se molestará un poco.

. . . .

Una mujer pelirroja caminaba con determinación a mitad de la calle, movía la cintura de un lado a otro. Era increíble la habilidad que tenía para sentirse segura y sexy. La oscuridad de la noche escondía sus ojeras, su cabello revuelto y algunas marcas de ligeras arrugas en su ropa pero su sonrisa se distinguía aún entre las sombras.

La señora Danes llegaba a su casa entrada la madrugada, a eso de las cuatro. A pesar de que Harry no la había querido dejar ir, ella sabía que dormir fuera de casa iba a provocar más problemas y por más que su cuerpo reclamaba el calor del cuerpo de Harry ella tuvo que irse de esa cómoda cama.

Introdujo su varita en la cerradura y conjuro el hechizo para abrirla.

Una vez adentro subió con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y fue hasta el cuarto de James, para saber si estaba ahí. Para su tranquilidad, su pequeño hijo dormía en su camita tranquilamente. Sonrió y salió de la habitación para ir a la suya.

En su cuarto todo estaba en silencio acompasando la respiración de su marido. Suspiró con nerviosismo y se introdujo al baño para ponerse el pijama. Salió y se encontró con una lámpara prendida.

—Es tarde.— Robert estaba adormilado pero no por eso menos disgustado.

—Lo siento.— Ginny frunció los labios.

—Ven.— Robert palmeó la cama invitándola a acostarse. Ginny no se movió.— Anda, tengo algo importante que decirte.

Ginny camino con un leve tambaleó. Por un momento se sintió descubierta.

—Me han ascendido.— Robert tenía el rostro iluminado.— Te encuentras frente al Jefe de Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica

—¿Ah sí?— Ginny fingió una sonrisa de sorpresa.— Me alegro por ti, Robert.

Robert la veía entre confundido y sorprendido. Esperaba una respuesta, un poco más, efusiva por parte de su esposa.

—¿Gracias?— Su esposo la observaba expectante.

—Lo siento. Estoy algo distraída.— Ginny se recompuso y le sonrió con calidez.— ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

—Esta mañana.— Robert le sonrió complacido.— Te hubiese enviado una lechuza pero quería darte la noticia en persona.

Ginny pasó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su legitimo esposo y lo abrazó con calma.—Te lo mereces.

Su esposo aprovechando la posición beso un poco su cuello. Esa era la razón por la que quería decírselo en persona. Tan solo buscaba arreglar los recientes problemas con una buena noche, pero los planes de su esposa no eran los mismos.

—Rob, estoy cansada.— Ginny se alejó de su contacto con rapidez y se metió en las sábanas.

—¿Largo día?— Robert enarcó una ceja molesto por el rechazo de Ginny.

—Sí.— Ginny sonrió.

—Hermione me dijo que te fuiste con viejas amistades.— Robert no quería simplemente dormir y no dejaría a Ginny en paz tan fácilmente.

—Viejas amistades.— Ginny entrecerró los ojos.— Exactamente.

—Vamos, hablar con tus amigas no pudo haberte dejado tan agotada.— Robert apretó su cintura contra su cuerpo.

En cualquier otra ocasión, Ginny habría cedido con tal de que Robert no armará una batalla. Pero su cuerpo no estaba listo para sentir la caricia de alguien más, por una razón o por otra no quería borrar las manos de Harry de su cuerpo. Y aún a sabiendas de que estaba mal, se dio la vuelta con agilidad.

—Fue un largo día.— Ginny suspiró cansada. Tenía sueño.

—Bien.— Robert gruñó por lo bajo y le abrazo.

Ginny resistió el abrazo porque no tenía mucha opción. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a dejar su cuerpo caer bajo los efectos del sueño.

—¿Amor?— Su esposo de un momento a otro se movió incomodo.— Tu snitch, en la espalda. Se está moviendo.

Ginny no pudo evitar una sonrisa traviesa.— Algunas veces lo hace. ¿No lo habías notado?

—Supongo que no.— Robert por alguna razón se alejo y le dio la espalda.— Buenas noches.

Ginny se sintió incomoda y, en cierto modo temerosa por ser descubierta al percibir la lejanía de Robert. Bloqueó los pensamientos fatalistas que comenzaban a arremolinarse en su cabeza. No había modo de que Robert supiera que la snitch estaba en movimiento cuando estaba cerca de su pareja. ¿O sí?

. . . .

_2005_

_31 de Octubre_

Intentar olvidar a alguien es tan fácil como tratar de hacer comprenderle a Bellatrix Lestrange que la pureza de la sangre es una banalidad.

Harry Potter entendió eso en el momento en que abrió los ojos y sus brazos buscaron el cuerpo inexistente de Ginny Weasley a su lado. Porque sí, para él estaba claramente demostrado cambiarse su apellido de nacimiento por Danes no significaba que hubiese dejado atrás su vida de soltera. La mujer que había tenido la noche anterior en sus brazos era simplemente Ginny Weasley, nada más y nada menos.

Soltó una carcajada al girar su cabeza y ver el anillo de casada de Ginny en su mesa de noche. Negó con un gesto de la cabeza como su no creyera que hubiera olvidado eso. Definitivamente, la hizo perder la lucidez que tanto la caracterizaba.

Ya se lo devolvería cuando volvieran a hablar. Esa sería simplemente la excusa por si se negaba.

Despertó y tras arreglarse como era debido para presentarse a su trabajo bajo a desayunar. En la mesa de la cocina se encontró con una nota escrita por el puño y letra de la mujer que le había hecho perder la conciencia.

_Terminaremos de hablar otro día. No aquí, por favor. Te amo, Ginny._

Harry frunció el entrecejo ante la petición de hablar en otro lado. Pero tal vez tenía razón, seguramente en una zona más público no tendrían tantas _distracciones._

Se apresuró a tomar un simple café y cuando estaba por entrar a la chimenea vio como una lechuza aparecía a mitad de su sala. Retrocedió al darse cuenta de qué se trataba de un vociferador de su mejor amiga. Su día había ido tan bien hasta que se impacto con la realidad.

_Eres un inconsciente, Harry James Potter. Debería cortarte la cabeza. ¡Peor! Debería meterte a una jaula llena de dragones hambrientos. ¡¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estaban pensando? Te veré en mi oficina en cinco minutos y francamente no me importa la cantidad de trabajo que tengas._

Harry no tuvo más remedio que apresurarse a entrar a la chimenea.

Tendría que enfrentarla, calmarla y pedirle un buen consejo para enfrentar los miles de problemas que se le vendrían de ahora en adelante. Llego justo a los cinco minutos y como esperaba, Hermione estaba en su escritorio con mirada de poco amigos.

—Buenos días.— Harry a pesar de todo estaba de muy buen humor y le dedico una sonrisa divertida.

—Catorce horas.— Hermione lo señaló con el dedo.— Por tú culpa he pasado catorce horas con Ronald Weasley y dos menores. He mentido y francamente no dormí bien porque me encontraba preocupada por como estarías con la noticia.— Hermione exhalo aire.— ¿No tienes algo mejor que un simple, buenos días?

—Estoy bien.— Harry se sentó con su característica elegancia y calma.

—Me alegró.— Hermione le sonrió con sinceridad.— ¿Cómo fue todo?

—Estupendo.— Harry sonrió.

—¡Oh no!— Hermione de un momento a otro se puso pálida.

—¡¿Qué?— Harry saltó en su asiento pensando que algo le estaba sucediendo a la castaña.

—¿Se acostaron?— Hermione daba un masaje a su sien en un intento desesperado por calmarse.

—¿Qué te hace pensarlo?— Harry se cruzó de brazos indignado.

—La sonrisa arrogante que tienes en la cara.— Hermione frunció el entrecejo.—Responde, ¿si o no?

—Te diré algo.— Harry se tornó serio de un momento a otro.— Tengo un hijo al que tengo derecho a ver y no planeó quedarme de brazos cruzados. No quiero perjudicarla por muchas razones así que realmente necesitare de tu ayuda para llegar a un buen acuerdo. ¿Estamos?

—De acuerdo.— Hermione se olvido de la pregunta porque sabía que la respuesta la iba a asustar más.

—Y deberás seguir trabajando con Ron.— Harry se levantó con suficiencia.— Buenos días.

—Eres un muy mal amigo.— Hermione lo observó molesta.

—Nunca te he guardado secretos.— Harry le retuvo la mirada.— Así que no quieres que hablemos de faltas a nuestra amistad.

—¡Estaba entre la espada y la pared!— Hermione se defendió.— Ginny también es mi amiga.

—Bien.— Harry sonrió.— Ron también es mi amigo y haré lo que pueda para que aclaren las cosas.

—Entrometido.— Hermione bufó irritada.

—Conspiradora.— Harry le guiño un ojo divertido con la situación.

—Estas aprovechando tu poder para relaciones personales.— Hermione rodó los ojos.— Es un atropello.

—No lo puedes probar.— Harry sonrió satisfecho.— Y ambos tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. ¿Podrías saludarme a Ron?

—Vete al demonio.— Hermione cerró uno de sus cajones con fuerza. Aunque interiormente ella sabía que no era tan molesto trabajar a lado de Ron.

—Qué tengas un buen día.— Harry salió de la oficina con una sonrisa traviesa y cerró la puerta tras él. Evadió a Ron sin que él siquiera lo viera y rió suavemente al ver que iba directo a la oficina de Hermione.

. . . .

_Principios de Noviembre_

Ginny Danes, había aceptado sus responsabilidades como ama de casa. Peleaba menos con Robert y jugaba con James hasta quedarse agotada. El remordimiento que sentía con los dos—con uno por abandonarlo a mitad de un partido importante y con otro porque había dormido con su ex— la estaba torturando junto con el miedo de ser descubierta.

Había pasado ya una semana desde su reencuentro con Harry. Se habían escrito un par de cartas pero aún no tenía nada concreto para volver a verlo. Por lo poco que sabía, su trabajo lo estaba consumiendo al igual que a su hermano y a su mejor amiga.

Para ella, eso era más cómodo porque no sabía que haría cuando Harry le pidiera conocer a James. Su matrimonio estaba al borde de destruirse pero no quería afectar al niño que había en medio de todo ese drama.

Esa era la razón por la que no abrió la boca desde un principio: Por el bienestar de James.

Pero ahora no sabía si eso hubiese sido mejor. Tal vez si hubiera hablado a tiempo Robert la habría perdonado, aceptado a Harry como el padre de James y hubiesen seguido adelante. En cambio, si se enteraba en ese momento que había vivido en una mentira. Francamente no quería ni pensarlo.

La lechuza de su esposo la sobresalto al aparecerse en su mesa sin ningún aviso.

_El Ministerio de Magia esta complacido en invitar a la familia Danes a la Cena Navideña de Gala Anual que tomará lugar en el Salón de las Ninfas a las 21:00 horas._

Ginny negó con la cabeza, era imposible que Robert le enviara esa invitación sabiendo que ella amaba pasar la navidad en la Madriguera. Después comprendió que por su nuevo puesto, muy seguramente estaba obligado a ir. Cerró los ojos con pesadez al pensar que muy probablemente para esas fechas ya ni si quiera vivieran juntos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado. Espero que este igual les guste. Un beso.


End file.
